Doom in Cancun
by LSpade
Summary: This piece had originally started out as a one shot, but then it kind of mutated into a full story. This is just a look into the lives of Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe and a weekend that could only happen to these four. A trip down to Mexico, things start to go awry. One too many drinks, ex lovers, jealousy, games...what more could you ask for? Mostly Clois with some Chlollie.
1. Weekend Plans

**This piece had originally started out as a one shot, but then it kind of mutated into a full story. This is just a little look into the lives of Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe and a weekend that could only happen to these four. I thought it'd be nice to write a story about a vacation they take together and how quickly things turn upside down for them. Set in season nine, sometime between Checkmate and Upgrade, and it is very much AU. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no authority over Smallville. Quit badgering me.**

It was a slow Friday in Kansas. Lois and Clark were off from work for the weekend unless a major story sprung up in the busy city of Metropolis. Chloe took some time off from playing watchtower for the Justice League since everyone went off on their own for a few days and Oliver decided to play hooky from work, leaving Luthor Corp. in the hands of trusted employees. Now the quad was sitting in the living room of Lois and Chloe's little apartment above the Talon. Oliver was sprawled out on the carpet with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Chloe was lounging in the orange beanbag chair next to him with her feet snuggled underneath him. Clark was sitting leisurely on one end of the couch, resting his left arm on the armrest and his head laying against the back of the couch. Lois was laying along the rest of the couch with her head on the other armrest and her feet were supported in Clark's lap.

The clock on wall struck twelve.

"This bites. We finally get a couple days off all at the same time and we can't think of a single thing to do," Lois griped, grabbing a throw pillow and smacking Clark in the face before settling back down in her laying position.

"Hey!" he complained. "And that's my fault?"

"No, I just like to hit you," she shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Oh, really?" He grabbed her ankles and pulled on them, causing her head to slide off the armrest and lay fully on her back. He began to tickle her feet.

"Clark! Come on, stop," Lois yelled through giggles while futilely trying to pry her feet out of his hands.

"Say your sorry!"

"No!"

Clark smirked and moved his hands to her stomach where he continued his tickle assault. He shifted to get better access and ended up hovering over her.

"Okay, okay! I give! I'm sorry!" Lois screeched and laughed when she saw Clark leaning over her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. Lois wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss with a little more passion.

"Oh, god, Ollie," Chloe griped, breaking through their reverie. "We're never going to be able to sit on that couch again if they don't quit now."

Lois and Clark broke apart with identical blushes creeping onto their faces. Clark moved from leaning over her to his previous sitting position.

"Yeah, I know. Whatever happened to taking it slow?" Oliver asked from his spot on the floor.

Lois cleared her throat in embarrassment and sat up next to Clark. "We are still taking it slow."

"Right. Their definition of slow is making out on that very same couch without shirts on," Chloe smirked. "If only I knew what I was walking in on that day."

"Hey, only Clark's shirt was off," Lois protested. "He spilled coffee all over the front of it."

"So, your solution was to push him onto the couch, climb into his lap, and tongue wrestle?" Chloe quipped, grinning at the couple's discomfort.

"Well, I didn't plan on that happening. It was just…" Lois trailed off, her cheeks reddening further. "Come on, it's Clark Kent shirtless. Who could resist?"

"I'm with you there," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Oliver piped, sitting up and tossing a glare at his girlfriend.

"What? No one can deny Clark's got a sculpted body," Chloe shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, farm work really pays off," Lois smiled, moving her left hand up to the back of Clark's head and running her fingers through his hair. He turned and tossed her an sheepish smile.

"So, you're telling me that you think Clark is hot?" Oliver asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No more than you think Lois is hot," Chloe shot back.

Oliver was silent for a moment. "Touché."

Lois and Clark just turned to each other and smiled before sharing a sweet kiss. "You know, it doesn't help that Chloe and I have had feelings for both of you at one point in time," Lois pointed out.

"Yeah, that is pretty strange," Chloe said. "I mean, I had feelings for Clark, he - for a like a minute - had feelings for me, you and Ollie dated for a while. It's like we just switched boyfriends."

"Hmm, maybe one day we'll switch back," Lois joked.

"Hey!" Clark protested. "I'm not giving you up to Oliver, or anyone for that matter."

"I don't know, Clark. I wouldn't mind taking Lois back," Oliver teased.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Chloe scoffed.

"Just kidding," Oliver said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender before leaning over to give Chloe a kiss.

"You better be or I'm going to revoke your all access pass to pantyville," Chloe smiled.

"Pantyville?" Clark smirked.

"Oh, yes. Oliver knows all about it," Chloe nodded.

"And that is a pass I do not want to lose," Oliver said.

Lois began laughing as Clark shook his head. "Too bad I can't use that on Clark."

"You know, you could," Clark said, looking at her seductively. He raised a hand to her cheek and softly caressed it. "If we ever…"

"Slow, Smallville," she whispered, leaning closer to him so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Do you know the meaning of the word?"

"I know I can't resist anything you ask for," he whispered back. "Which will definitely get me in all sorts of trouble."

"You're learning, farm boy," Lois smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Chloe shouted.

"Why don't you take your man and jet off to Paris or something?" Lois threw back at her cousin playfully.

"Why? So you and Clark can have sex all over this apartment?" Chloe retorted.

"Maybe!" Lois smirked.

Clark raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend before clearing his throat. "As much as I love that idea, we all promised to do something together when we were all off from work. So, let's think of something before the weekend is over."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to do. The silence was broken when Oliver snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed with a smile. "We can take my jet to Cancun. It's beautiful this time of year. It's got amazing beaches and lots of clubs and bars. We can spend the entire weekend there and come back Monday morning."

"That sounds pretty awesome," Chloe smiled. "I think we should go."

"What happened to never taking a couple's vacation together ever again?" Clark smirked at Chloe.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the two of you taking a shower together," Lois remarked, glaring playfully at Clark and Chloe.

"I said I was sorry," Clark stressed. "I explained that whole situation to you already and that was not even the worse thing that happened on that trip." Lois simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, as long as there are no three hundred year old Scottish banshees seeking vengeance, I think we'll be okay," Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, that's one," Oliver said. "What about you, Lois?"

"Honey, you had me at 'We can take my jet'," Lois grinned, bouncing happily in her seat.

"Alright. What do you say, Clark? Wanna prance around the beach and hit up some clubs?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"I'm not one to hit up clubs…" Clark began to protest.

"Smallville, we all know you have a wild side and it's okay to let it show every once in a while," Lois said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Please? It'll be so much fun."

Clark made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He relaxed. "Alright. It sounds like a good time."

"Great," Oliver clapped his hands together. "We'll get to packing now and meet up at Luthorcorp by three."

Chloe stood up with him and walked him down to the Talon. Clark looked over at Lois. A pensive look graced her face. He placed a hand on her knee, getting her attention. "Will you be done packing by the time I get back?"

"Clark, I used to live on the road. I learned to always leave a suitcase packed," she smiled at him. "I just have to choose which one to take."

"Go for the surfer girl one, with a few of those nightgowns you packed the last time," he winked at her.

"Clark Kent; hoping to get lucky?" Lois smirked.

"I only feel lucky when I'm with you," he said seriously.

Her face softened into a sweet smile. "Smallville, you are way too mushy." She tackled him onto his back and kissed him sensually. Her hands cradled his face as his arms wrapped around her waist. "We'll need to work on that."

"Would you rather I treat you like a trophy girlfriend?" he asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Because I think I can do that."

"Don't you dare stop making me feel special," she scolded him, hitting him in the chest.

"I don't have to do anything to make you special," he said. "You already are."

Lois blushed and hit him in the chest again. "Okay, enough of that." She leaned down and began kissing him again. Before they could get too carried away, Lois slowly pulled back. "We better get a move on before Chloe walks in on more than just a missing shirt."

Clark grinned and nodded before gently sitting up, causing Lois to move as well. She wound up straddling his lap. The smiles disappeared from their faces as their eyes locked. Clark's eyes flickered to her lips for a moment, which made Lois do the same. Her hands slowly trailed up his chest as his fingers caressed the skin of her back underneath her t-shirt.

"I don't know how much longer I can do slow," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"Me, neither." She barely got the words out before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lois wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as their lips parted and made way for their tongues.

Clark pulled her closer into his lap so that their chests were pressed against each other, but before anything more could happen, Chloe walked through the door.

"Good, god!" she exclaimed. They immediately pulled apart and Lois scrambled out of his lap. "You two need to do it already and in private because I'm not sure what else I can handle walking into."

Both of their faces contorted into humiliation. Clark cleared his throat and stood up from the couch. "Yeah, well, uh…I'm gonna head to the farm to pack. I'll see you at LutherCorp." He looked over to Lois and gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

Once he was gone, Chloe closed the door and turned to her cousin with a smirk on her face. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Jeez, cous, I've never seen you act like that with anyone before."

Lois smiled shyly. "I don't know. I guess Clark just," She shrugged her shoulders nervously. "brings it out of me."

"Mmm, so I've seen," Chloe teased, chuckling at the eye roll Lois gave. "Let's just hope I don't see more of it on this vacation before I start whipping out some of my dirty tricks."

"I can't make any promises, Chlo, but I'll try my best," Lois smiled as the two women began getting ready for the exciting vacation that awaited them.

**Review.**


	2. Chloe: A Drink from Kansas to Mexico

**Okay, I tried to make this mostly about Chloe, and she is in here in every scenario, but I couldn't help but put some Clois in this chapter. This story is technically about them, so it makes sense I put some fluff between Lois and Clark in every chapter. However, there is a lot of Chlollie in this chapter as well. Anyway, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville. You should know by now.**

The foursome met up at LuthorCorp as planned and were soon boarding Oliver's private jet. While Oliver and Clark were hauling suitcases into the storage compartments over the seats, Lois and Chloe were checking out the mini fridge.

"Wow, Ollie," Lois smirked. "You've got quite the stash here. Pinot Grigio, Smirnoff, Bacardi…ooh, even Tequila!"

"Well, in honor of our trip to Mexico, I figured Casa Noble Tequila Crystal would be a nice touch," Oliver replied, closing the storage compartment.

"Well, then, by all means," Lois smiled, pulling the bottle out of the fridge while Chloe picked up some glasses. "Let's drink to our special weekend where anything can happen. Oh, and we'll make use of that Heineken I spotted later." She winked at Oliver.

They all raised their glasses to clink together with huge grins before downing the strong Mexican alcohol.

(((o)))

The plane ride down to the exhilarating paradise was running fairly smoothly, mostly due to the way they passed time. Clark and Oliver sat at the table of the jet and played cards while knocking back the Heinekens from the mini fridge. Lois and Chloe were lounging on the couch sipping their mixed drinks. Lois had found a carton of orange juice and mixed them screwdrivers with the vodka.

"So, Chlo, how are you and Ollie doing?" Lois asked, swirling her drink in her glass.

"We're doing great. He's such a dork sometimes, but he's good to me," Chloe responded with a sheepish smile.

"Are you still going with your 'we're not dating,' mantra?" Lois tossed her a pointed look.

"Think what you want, but it works for us," Chloe said.

"I just don't see the point of it being casual when it's so obvious you two make each other deliriously happy," Lois said before taking a long swig of her drink.

"Uh huh, enough about me. What about you? It's totally blatant that you and Clark are perfect for each other, yet you are still in the granny lane of your relationship," Chloe retorted.

"Granny Lane," Lois snorted. "Don't talk about my grandmother." Chloe laughed and shook her head. "It's just that I don't want to rush anything. If I make one mistake, I'll lose him and then I have no idea what I'll do."

"Cous, you know that Clark is understanding. He would never hurt you, no matter what."

Lois smiled and her eyes turned to her boyfriend when he shouted in triumph at having winning hand. "Yeah, he's such a boy scout."

"You know, I've seen that our boy scout isn't so noble," Chloe teased, finishing her drink.

Lois moved to mix some more as she answered with a shrug, "He brings out my soft side, I bring out his wild side."

"I always knew you two would end up together. Do you know how amusing it was over the years to hear you gripe about how much you couldn't stand him?" Chloe laughed, downing the drink her cousin handed her.

Lois eyed her cousin's glass suspiciously, but didn't comment. "Uh, yeah, because he was a total dork back then, not a tractor or plaid shirt short."

Chloe laughed. "Lois, please. You can't tell me you thought his dorky farm boy appearance was that much of a turn off."

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just saying he was such a shy, reserved kind of guy and I wanted him to step out of his comfort zone. That's why I teased him the way I did."

"And now look at him," Chloe gestured to her best friend. "Not as confident as an egomaniac, but not as shy as before. A perfect blend of boy scout and the devil."

"Not your best quip, but I'll take it," Lois chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. Chloe just shrugged and reached for the bottle of vodka. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Lois asked, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Getting another drink," Chloe said, a bit of an 'Isn't it obvious?' tone in her voice.

"Chlo, you've had four screwdrivers already when I'm still working on my third. I think we should take a break."

Chloe grinned. "Okay, if you say so." Lois just nodded and got up to put the vodka and orange juice back as Chloe stood to go to the restroom. She was a bit wobbly on her feet, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Hey, you think we'll have any vodka left for the trip home?" Oliver teased as they put the cards away.

"Very funny. I only had three glasses. Chloe, on the other hand, was making best friends with the bottle," Lois said, standing up from the mini fridge. "I've never seen her so carefree when it comes to drinking."

"Maybe she's in the spirits," Oliver smiled. "Where did she go, anyway?"

"Bathroom," Lois pointed to the restrooms.

Oliver grabbed his beer and made his way toward the restrooms. Lois sat down in his seat and took a drink of Clark's beer. Clark just leaned back in his chair and grinned at her.

"What?" Lois asked cautiously, catching the look on his face.

Clark simply wiggled his eyebrows.

(((o)))

"Hey, Chloe," Oliver rapped on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?"

No sound came from the other side of the door.

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed as he knocked again. "Chloe?" He turned the doorknob and found it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into the tiny bathroom cubicle.

"You brought beer!" Chloe squealed, shutting the door behind him and pulling him closer. She took the bottle from him. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She took a generous sip of the beer before Oliver pulled it away from her.

"Chloe, are you alright? You seem, off."

"I'm fine, Ollie," Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know, sometimes, everything just hits ya, and you gotta find ways to take the edge off." She reached for the bottle.

Oliver held it over his head, out of reach for the shorter blonde. "I think you've had enough indulgence for a day. Let's just, uh, let's relax a bit now. Maybe you can sleep it off."

Chloe smiled mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're so cute when you get all caring." She suddenly reached a hand into his hair and pulled his head down for a steamy kiss.

(((o)))

About half an hour later, Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, breathing a little on the heavy side while straightening out her clothes. She sobered up a bit after their encounter. Oliver walked out after her with a flushed expression and looking slightly disheveled. His hand was wrapped around the now empty beer bottle as the two joined Lois and Clark.

Clark was still sitting at the table where they'd left him, but Lois was sitting on the floor wearing a glare and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Oliver chuckled, tossing the bottle he was holding into the trash. "There is a seat right there." He pointed to the empty chair where she was previously sitting.

"I _was_ sitting there," Lois grunted, standing up from the floor. "But Clark pushed me out of the chair."

The blonde couple looked at Clark with both amused and surprised expressions. "Clark?" Chloe said.

Clark shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "She tried to take my beer."

"So, you tackled her to the ground?" Oliver smirked.

"Yes! Can you believe that?" Lois exclaimed. "What happened to my sweet, dorky farm boy?"

Clark placed his beer on the table and stood up. "I thought you wanted me to embrace my wild side."

"Yes, let loose a little, not pummel me to the floor!" Lois shrieked in irritation, flailing her arms around.

"I didn't pummel you," he smiled, almost deviously. "I merely pushed you."

"Same difference! Now, say you're sorry," Lois stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips.

"For what? Pushing you because you took my beer?" Clark chuckled.

"Yes," she growled. He simply smiled and began advancing toward her. "No, stay right there and say you're sorry." When he didn't listen, Lois started to step back. "Smallville, stay where you are."

"Come on, Lois, let me kiss it all better," he chuckled, continuing to walk toward her.

"No! Stay away from me!" Lois shouted as she bolted to the back of the jet.

Unfortunately, Clark was too fast for her and gently tackled her to the couch. "I just wanna give you a kiss!"

"I don't want your kiss! Now, get OFF me!" Lois struggled underneath him. He turned her over onto her back and pinned her hands by each side of her head. "Smallville, if you don't get off me _right now_…"

"You'll what?" he challenged before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Lois turned her head before his lips could touch hers and instead, they landed on her neck. Clark began to gently nibble on the spot between her neck and shoulder, moving up to the sensitive spot under her ear. Lois had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning out.

"Smallville," she whispered, desperately trying to keep the passion building inside her out of her voice. "We're not alone."

"No, don't stop on our account," Oliver smirked.

Chloe smacked him the chest. "Stop staring, you voyeur." She turned him to face her. "Let's give them some privacy and go back to the restroom." She grinned up at him, sliding her arms around his neck.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Before he could respond, the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Queen, we will be landing in about ten minutes."

Oliver moved from Chloe's embrace to reply to the pilot. "Alright, thank you."

Clark was listening to the intercom, so Lois used his distraction to push him off of her. Thrown off guard, he tumbled to the floor. "Okay, now we're even," Lois smiled evilly as she sat up.

Clark threw a glare at her before standing up. Lois and Chloe went to the windows and marveled at the scenery of the city while the boys began to pull the suitcases down from the storage compartments.

(((o)))

It was around 8:30p.m. when the jet touched down in Mexico.

"Welcome to Cancun," Oliver smiled as he drove in the direction of the hotels.

Both sides of the road were lined up with building after building of hotels, shopping malls, and entertainment happy functions that screamed nightlife. Bright, flashing, neon lights cascaded from every direction and created the chimera of an illuminated wonderland.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful, I don't ever want to leave," Chloe smiled brightly as she looked out of the passenger side window.

"Good luck getting me back on that plane," Lois snorted from the backseat behind Oliver.

Clark just smiled and absently placed a hand on her thigh. Lois was too absorbed in the city outside the car to fully acknowledge his hand, but enough to place her own atop his.

They arrived at the hotel roughly fifteen minutes later and were immediately assisted by doormen and bellboys. The bellboys were stealing glances from the girls, which Lois and Chloe were completely aware of. They winked and smiled flirtatiously at them as they walked into the hotel. The bellboys followed them in like lost puppies, stringing their luggage along, while Clark and Oliver were left carrying their own bags.

"It's amazing how they act like we're not even here when they couldn't keep their hands off us on the plane an hour ago," Oliver spoke somewhat indifferently, but the amusement in his voice was evident.

"That's the Lane-Sullivan duo," Clark chuckled as the two men entered the hotel. "A couple of knockouts."

"You're telling me," Oliver grunted. They tossed their suitcases onto the luggage cart that held the girls' belongings and spotted them still smiling at the bellboys. "Hey, if you two are finished making eyes at those guys, I'd actually like to check out our room."

Lois and Chloe tore their eyes from the cute bellhops and landed on Oliver, who was standing with his hands on his hips. Lois rolled her eyes. "Please, it's not like they can actually understand us."

"Actually, it's part of our job to know English. We're the number one tourist hotel in all of Cancun," the taller bellboy spoke with a slightly heavy accent, tossing a smile at Lois.

Chloe stifled a laugh into her cousin's shoulder as Lois smiled embarrassingly, but covered it with surprise. "Oh, well, isn't that handy." She gave him an up and down glance.

The bellhop merely smiled. Clark huffed and lightly smacked Oliver's back, motioning to follow him to the front desk. The two men checked the four into hotel rooms, retrieved the keys, and separated their suitcases before turning back to their women. They found them in conversation with the two bellhops. Clark and Oliver looked at each other before glaring at the girls.

"Alright, the room is ready," Oliver said, cutting into their conversation. He grabbed a hold of Chloe's upper arms from behind. "We should get going." He gently nudged her toward the elevators with their luggage, but not before throwing a glare at the bellboys.

"Oh, come on, Ollie. I was just talking to them…" They heard Chloe's voice trail off as they walked away.

Clark looked down at Lois. She met his eyes. "So, what? Are you going to drag me off like that, too?"

He stared at her for a moment. "No."

"No?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nope," he said with a brief shake of his head. "I'm going up to my room and get settled in before meeting with Oliver and Chloe to see what our plans are. You," He glanced at the bellboys before looking back at her. "You can do whatever you want."

He began walking away, pulling their luggage cart along with him, when she grabbed onto his arm. "That's it? You're just gonna let me stay here?"

"You seem to be having a good time, Lois. Why would I make you leave? It's your vacation, too. I just want you to be happy." He gave her his famous Kent smile.

Lois glared at him. "If you want me to be happy, then express when you're jealous. Don't let me flirt with random guys like you don't care."

"You don't like me telling you what to do, but you'd let me tell you what to do." Clark was truly confused.

"Exactly," she said. "See, Smallville? It's not that hard to comprehend."

"You know you're completely insane, right?" he asked as he followed her to the elevators.

Lois pushed the elevator button to go up before turning back to her boyfriend. "You realize who you're talking to?" she retorted with narrow eyes.

The doors opened and the two stepped into the lift, pulling the cart behind them. Clark pressed the button to the sixteenth floor once the doors closed, then turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. "You do know I'm crazy about you?" He let his eyes fall to her lips.

"You'd be crazy if you weren't," she spoke barely above a whisper.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the grin forming on his face. He leant down, placing his lips on hers in an ardent kiss.

(((o)))

The bar was in full swing by the time the group of four arrived around 10p.m. The joint was packed with over-the-top drunks, business associates trying to close deals, and raging party animals that brought about the most noise. Oliver held Chloe's left hand while her right was latched onto Lois's left hand, leaving her right one open to drag Clark behind her as they navigated through the crowd over to the bar.

"Hey! Bartender!" Oliver motioned to guy behind the bar. "Can we get a couple of beers?"

"No, no. How 'bout some bubbly?" Chloe interjected.

The bartender nodded and went to prepare their drinks.

"Bubbly?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied cheerfully as the bartender approached with their glasses. "We're on vacation in one of the most beautiful places on Earth. Let's toast to that." She raised her glass.

The other three raised their drinks. They all clinked their glasses and took sips. Lois, Clark, and Oliver eyed Chloe as she took a huge mouthful of the champagne.

"Hey, Chlo, you might want to take it easy," Lois cautioned.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I have to work in the morning," Chloe retorted, rolling her eyes. "Hey, tender! Bring over that bottle of bubbly!"

"Whoa, slow down," Oliver said. "Babe, what's going on? You've been drinking like this all day. Don't think I didn't see you in the hotel room sneaking in that Heineken you stole from the jet."

"Chloe!" Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise as the bartender set the bottle down on the counter next to them.

"What? Sometimes you gotta unwind and relax," Chloe shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, I get that. But, Chloe, there are other ways to relax," Clark said.

"Oh, boo! Who invited buzz kill?" Chloe said, rather annoyed. "Maybe someone should slip you some red K. You're way too uptight right now."

"Red k?" Lois questioned.

Clark and Oliver glanced at each other nervously. "Uh, don't listen to anything she says, Legs. She's obviously drunk and delirious." Oliver chuckled.

"I'm not delirious!" Chloe shouted at her boyfriend. "Tell her, Clark! Tell her the truth!"

"The truth about what?" Lois narrowed her eyes at the tall brunette man standing next to her.

"Well, uh…" Clark stuttered, but before he could try to explain Chloe's drunken mishap, two girls approached them.

"Hi," said the tall blonde woman. "I'm Clea and this is my friend, Lauren." She pointed to the smiling brunette next to her.

"Hello," Lois said dejectedly.

The two women look to her for a moment before turning to look at Oliver. "We were just wondering if you'd like to grab a drink with us."

"Uh…" Oliver started.

The brunette nudged Lois aside as she moved to link her arm through Clark's. "You could join us," Lauren smiled flirtatiously.

Clark just stared at her nervously, but he was only nervous about what Lois would do.

"And what? We're here to baby-sit?" Lois growled, eyeing the one with her arm around Clark.

"Yeah, and I don't know who you bimbettes are, but you better keep your eyes off my man!" Chloe said angrily, though her words were slurred and her drink sloshed around as she waved her glass about.

"Looks like your man could use someone a little more fun," Clea smirked.

"Oh, no," Oliver mumbled as he saw Chloe's face turn red in fury.

"Listen, here, fake nose, plastic boobs, bottle blonde, if you don't get to stepping, I will rip out every piece of you you're trying to pass off as real," Chloe threatened, tossing her glass at Oliver.

Oliver scrambled to catch the glass before it fell and the drink spilled all over the front of his shirt. Lois stepped between Chloe and Clea, holding her cousin back.

"Chlo, don't," Lois said. "It's not worth it."

"Uh, yeah, you know what?" Clark spoke up, releasing Lauren's arm from his. "I think it might be best if you two just go."

"Well, we have an extra seat," Lauren smiled. "If your friend isn't available, you could join us."

Lois halted from keeping Chloe back and turned to face the brunette. "Okay, what part of seeing the two of us with the two them makes you think they're single? Are you really that stupid?"

Clea and Lauren looked at each other before giving Lois a long once over. "I didn't see much," Clea sneered.

Before anyone could move a muscle, Lois swung her fist and it collided with Clea's jaw.

"Lois!" Clark shouted in shock.

Chloe shrugged out of Oliver's grasp, stumbling a bit, and threw a punch at Lauren's nose. "Chloe!" Oliver pulled her back to him.

"Told you not to mess with us, bitches," Chloe snarled.

Clea cradled her jaw as Lauren held her nose as blood poured from their faces. They hauled ass out of the bar in tears as Clark and Oliver stared at their respective women, astonished.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"Bitches was trippin'," Lois muttered as she shook out her shoulders.

"You didn't have to punch them out," Clark exclaimed.

"Like hell!" Chloe shouted. "That little tramp thought she could hit on my man!"

"Alright, Chloe. But you didn't have to knock her in the face," Oliver scolded, but couldn't help the smile on his face. Seeing his girlfriend punch someone out was quite a turn on.

"Oh! So, you rather me step aside and let that skank drape herself all over you?" Chloe slurred, turning to poke him in the chest.

"No, no! I was just saying that we could have handled it a little differently," Oliver suggested.

"There is no other way to handle a skank then a sucker punch to the face," Chloe smirked. "Besides, that was fun! I wanna punch someone else." With that, she swung her fist to Oliver's face, but he dodged her quickly, grabbing her fist and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Alright, I think that was enough excitement for her tonight. We'll just go back to the hotel."

"Alright, see you later," Lois shouted after them. "Don't forget. Beach tomorrow."

"Got it," Oliver shouted before exiting the bar.

The two watched as he carried Chloe out before turning to each other. Clark looked nervous while Lois turned to him, pissed off.

He cleared his throat. "So…"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right," Clark said. He smiled innocently.

(((o)))

"Ollie! Can we use the hot tub tonight?" Chloe asked.

Oliver chuckled and slapped her ass lightly. "Not tonight, babe. You're a little too drunk."

"I'm not _that _drunk! I'm just a little tipsy," Chloe retorted.

"Chlo, you're wasted. You can barely walk. I think you should just drink some coffee before you pass out and in the morning, take some aspirin, okay?" Oliver said as he hailed a cab. "We can't ruin our beach day tomorrow."

"Ooh, beach!" Chloe squealed as she was placed into the cab. "I got this sky blue bikini that looks sooo good on me."

Oliver gave the driver directions to the hotel before looking back at her. "Believe me, anything you wear looks good on you. I can't wait to see it."

Chloe grinned and kissed him passionately.

**How 'bout them reviews?**


	3. Lois: Drowning in Between

**Hello, fellow humans. Glad to see everyone's enjoying the story so far. Lots of things are going down, as you can read. Well, more is in store. Keep reading to find out what's next in **_**Doom in Cancun**_**. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Smallville…damn.**

Chloe groaned as the sunlight hit her face.

"Rise and shine, honey!" Oliver sang as he bounced on the bed.

Chloe groaned even louder and pulled the sheets over her head. "No! Go away, I wanna sleep."

He chuckled and tugged the sheets away from her. "Come on, Chlo. We're going to the beach, remember? You told me about a certain sky blue bikini that looks so good on you."

"Well, too bad. The only thing I want is some aspirin and ice for my head," she mumbled, trying to pull the sheets back over her head. Oliver simply rolled his eyes and climbed over her. He removed the sheets from her face. "Ollie! Now is not the time for our favorite indoor game."

He chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'll get you the aspirin and ice, but you gotta do your part and get your ass outta bed."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you try to do anything with a raging migraine," Chloe grumbled, pushing him off her.

"I didn't tell you to drink so much," he retorted.

"I don't even know why I did," she said, slowly sitting up and putting a hand to her head.

"You kept saying something about everything hits you and you need to find something to help you unwind." Chloe froze as realization hit her. Oliver stared at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. "Nothing, I don't know why I would say something like that."

"I think you do know," he probed gently.

She looked at him nervously. He continued to stare at her, willing to wait until she was ready to speak. Chloe sighed. "I guess all the responsibilities at Watchtower has me more stressed than I realized."

Oliver moved to sit against the headboard of the bed and pulled her into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were overworked?"

"I didn't even know," Chloe shrugged. "I thought I could handle it. You know, Clark's been hot on the Kandorian trail and I need to be there to support him. I just didn't see I was taking on too much without so much as a break."

Oliver laid a kiss on her temple. "Well, now we're on vacation and you can take all the time you need to reboot. Have you talked to Clark about this?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I can't complain. We're all a team here. Besides, I wanna nail these otherworldly bad guys just as badly as the rest of us."

"I get it. I also think you should tell him. Clark's understanding. He'll be okay. I just want you to relax a bit every once in a while. You know, I can't have you going on these drunken binges."

She cringed. "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"It's alright. You were under a lot of stress. It was actually nice to see you so carefree," he smiled, giving her a slight squeeze. "I especially liked our little encounter in the jet's restroom."

Chloe looked up at him with a grin. "That had nothing to do with alcohol."

He chuckled. "Well, you are a very cute drunk. You're also feisty. You reached Lois's level of aggressive. You punched this woman in the face, tried to knock me out, oh, and you mentioned red k in front of Lois."

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. "What did she say? What did Clark do?"

"Nothing," Oliver replied. "Before he could explain the little slip up, these two women came up to us and asked if I would like to have a drink with them."

"I hope you politely declined." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Didn't have to. You did for me…well, not so politely," he smiled.

"Okay, good." She smiled brightly. "Oh, so I'm guessing I punched one of them out?"

"Yes, and Lois got the other one," he nodded.

"Very understandable," she chuckled. "Ugh, I am never drinking again." She put her hands up to her head again, trying to stop the insane throbbing. "Remind me of this moment the next time I want a drink."

"Will do," he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Chloe groaned. "Who in their right mind…?"

Oliver left the bed to answer the door. Chloe hunkered down into the pillows and sheets, hoping to get some more sleep in before breakfast.

"Chloe!" she heard someone shout before feeling a heavy weight land on the bed beside her.

"Ugh! Lois! Leave me alone!" Chloe growled at her cousin.

Lois simply grinned and scooted closer to the blonde, throwing her arms around her in a bear hug. "Come, on! It's beach day!"

"It's sleep day," Chloe grumbled.

Clark smiled and sat at the edge of the bed. "You can't skip out on us. It _was_ your idea."

Chloe turned in Lois's arms so that she was facing the brunette. "Well, I change my pained mind."

"No, you're not," Oliver piped, coming into the room with a glass of water and aspirin. "Now, you're gonna take these, put on that blue bikini, and rock that beach."

Chloe tried to hide the smile forming on her face. "Shut up, Ollie."

"Ooh, Chlo's slutting it up!" Lois teased, playfully shoving the petite blonde.

Chloe snorted and sat up against the headboard, followed by Lois. "Yeah, yeah, like you're not going to rock a sexy swimsuit."

"Oh, you know I will," Lois chuckled. "But, I won't be the only one."

The cousins shared a look and Chloe gently nudged Lois's shoulder with hers in silent appreciation. "Alright, I'll go get ready."

"Yay!" Lois grinned before giving Chloe a hug. "We'll see you downstairs."

"Are we getting breakfast first?" Chloe asked as they all got up from the bed.

"Yeah, breakfast downstairs in the dining room. They're open until eleven," Clark said, taking Lois's hand as they walked through the living room.

Chloe and Oliver followed. "Alright. We'll be down in fifteen," she replied.

"See ya," Lois threw over her shoulder as they left the suite.

Oliver shut the door behind them. Clark led Lois into the suite right next to their friends and closed the door once they entered. Before she even knew what was happening, he had Lois pinned to the door. A gasp of shock escaped her lips at the sudden movement, but a smile quickly appeared when she saw the look of desire crossed with adoration form on his face.

"Smallville, you push me any harder and I'll go right through this door," she teased, brushing the tips of her fingers across his cheek. She felt him ease up a little.

"Sorry," he murmured, his lips just a breath away from hers. "But any time I have alone with you on this trip, I'm going to make valuable."

She smirked, loving the way his hard body pressed into her; his hands gliding up her sides. "We only have fifteen minutes before breakfast."

"I'll only need five," he whispered before kissing her passionately, to which she happily responded.

His hand crept into her hair, pulling her in closer as her fingers trailed up his large biceps. "Clark," Lois breathed against his lips, but he continued to kiss her. "Clark." She finally pulled away, long enough to press her hands to his chest. "Easy, tiger. I've never seen you this riled up before. What's gotten into you?"

Clark stared at her, more like her slightly swollen lips, breathlessly. She stood, waiting for him to responded, but he seemed distracted. "Smallville?" She gently pushed against his chest to get his attention.

"Huh?" he replied, his eyes meeting hers.

"I asked you a question. What's the matter with you?"

"I, uh, I don't know. All I wanna do is kiss you," he smiled sheepishly, glancing down. "I mean, you are my girlfriend."

Lois smirked. "I'm your girlfriend, huh? How exactly do you treat your girlfriend?"

Clark smiled. "Well, I like to touch her," he replied, gently caressing her cheek. "I give her kisses…" He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "I just love showing her how much I care about her."

"How much do you care about me?" Lois pressed playfully.

The playfulness died out from his eyes as he stared at her. He longed to tell her how he really felt; those three words that were made only for her. "I'd die for you." But he didn't.

The smile faded from her face as she saw how serious he was. There was no trace of doubt that she could see. "We should, uh, we should get ready. Chloe and Oliver are probably waiting for us."

Clark smiled at her sudden shyness. He loved the way he could make her blush, proud of himself for bringing out the feminine side to Lois Lane that loved to be appreciated.

"Alright," he said. Before he could take a step back, Lois pulled him forward by his shirt and planted one last firm kiss on his lips.

"I'll take the bathroom," she whispered.

(((o)))

The quad had finished breakfast relatively fast and were now on their way to the beach. Chloe stepped out in her sky blue swimsuit; a strapless top with a silver ring in between her breasts holding the fabric together and a bikini bottom that consisted of a chain that ran from one hip to the other in the front made of small, silver rings. Oliver sported a pair of white swim trunks with light blue stripes on each side straight from his hips to the hem. Lois wore a deep green bikini involving a halter top with cups that were triangular shaped, showing an enticing amount of skin, and the bottom rode low on her hips with ties on each side, keeping it together. Clark, on the other hand, strutted in a pair of black trunks with a forest green splash paint design all over it.

They found a spot to set up their blankets and umbrellas, close to the shore. Oliver immediately laid down on his blanket, resting his head on his hands. "I'm just gonna get some sun. You guys have fun."

Chloe sat on her blanket beside him, but under her umbrella. "Ollie, put some sunscreen on before you burn." She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen before tossing it to him.

Oliver caught it one handedly and began applying it to his skin. "I get to do you next," he winked at Chloe, smiling flirtatiously.

"Sorry," she smiled back. "Clark already offered."

"Well," Oliver scoffed, glancing at the tall, brunette man. "Lois, come here." He pulled on her hand and she fell beside him. "I get to lather you up."

"I don't think so," Clark started before Chloe yanked him beside her.

"Let him have her," Chloe said. "I get to smear you in sunscreen."

"Fine by me," Lois smiled. "Ollie hurry up, I don't want to get too dark."

"Sure thing, babe," Oliver winked at her.

Lois laughed. "Just like old times."

Clark and Chloe glared at them then looked at each other, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Chloe could see how much Clark hated the thought of Lois with another man, even if it was Oliver. Of course, she was jealous of her boyfriend and cousin talking about their previous relationship, but apparently not as much as her best friend was. Clark cleared his throat and moved closer to Chloe under the umbrella.

"Hey, Clark, you remember that one time we went out to Crater Lake?" Chloe spoke.

"Which time?" Clark asked.

"The one you, me, and Lana went out for the entire day," Chloe replied, raising her eyebrows, signaling him to play along.

He seemed to understand because then he nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. "And you invited Jimmy and we spent the entire day just hanging out. I remember you and Jimmy snuck off for a while. Where did you guys go?"

"We went off to another side of the lake to have some alone time. I tell you, the things that he could do," Chloe chuckled.

"I can only imagine," Clark smiled. "You were gone for a while."

"He was quite an animal. And don't think I forgot about coming back and seeing Lana wrapped around you. I distinctly remember her bathing suit top floating by you," she winked at him.

"We thought you two left," Clark retorted. "I thought we'd be okay. Just be lucky you didn't catch us with more off."

Lois was fuming hearing about any intimate moments between Clark and Lana. She never let anyone get to her, but Lana was like poison. Utterly annoyed, she turned to Oliver. "You know what I just thought of?" she asked him.

"What?" He gave her the bottle of sunscreen so she could rub some on his back.

"The one night you talked me into cooking for you. You thought I couldn't be as bad as I said I was," she replied, smearing the white lotion along his skin.

"Oh yeah," Oliver laughed. "You tried to pass off an undercooked chunk of meat as meatloaf and there were clumpy mashed potatoes."

"Yup. I told you I was terrible," Lois shrugged with a smile. "But the best part was the dessert."

"Damn straight. No one could mess up ice cream with hot fudge," Oliver nodded at the fond memory. "Too bad we used the fudge for other things other than putting it on ice cream."

Lois grinned. "It was well worth it."

By now, Clark was so angry, there was practically steam blowing out of his ears. "I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Don't forget sunscreen, Smallville," Lois said a bit harshly, feigning a smile.

"I won't need it." He tossed a glare in her direction and headed towards the water. "Don't worry. I'll be gone for a while. Feel free to feel anyone up in my absence," he growled over his shoulder.

Anger boiled in Lois's blood. She abruptly stood up and went after him, hell bent on not letting him get the satisfaction of walking away. Chloe looked over at Oliver, who was smirking at her.

"You think we did it?" Chloe asked.

Oliver glanced at their friends who were yelling all the way to the waterline before looking back at his girlfriend. "I think we did," he smiled.

She grinned and leaned over to give him a kiss.

(((o)))

"What's the matter with you, Clark?" Lois shouted at him. "You have no right to be angry!"

"The hell I don't," he grumbled, not stopping to look at her. "Hearing my girlfriend talk about some kind of private rendezvous she had with her ex-boyfriend - one of my best friends - is bound to make me upset."

"Oh, please!" Lois scoffed with a bitter laugh as they stepped foot into the cold ocean water, which neither seemed to notice, and continued on. "That was nothing! You know the stories from when Oliver and I were together. And do you think it's easy for me to hear you talk about groping Lana? You think I like thinking about you always chasing her around like some lovesick puppy?"

Clark abruptly turned around, causing Lois to run right into him. Despite being furious with her at the moment, he wrapped an arm around her to steady her against the crashing waves of the tides that came up to her waist. Once she got her balance back, she pushed away from him.

"Lois, if you think I was a lovesick puppy then, I don't know what I am now because you know how much I tagged along behind you for the past two years."

"Yeah, for work!" she shouted, flinging her hands around. "We were on assignment, we're partners. That's what we do!"

Clark shook his head vehemently. "It was more than that and you know it. After you disappeared last year, I left because everything around me reminded me of you and that hurt too much. But after you came back, it's like everything felt right. I came back to you and I tried my absolute best to make you see how great we could be together. Albeit you were stubborn, I never gave up. Lois, when I care about someone, I do whatever I can to keep them."

She stood silent for a moment, staring at him blankly. Clark grew nervous under her gaze. He sighed. "Lois, it's very hard for me to think about some other man having the privilege of having you, any part of you. Come on, you got jealous over Lana. You know how I feel."

"I am not jealous of Lana," Lois scoffed, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"You just admitted it a few minutes ago," he pointed out with a slight smirk.

"I admitted nothing. You have no proof," she retorted.

Clark shook his head. He knew fighting with her was no use. "Look, the point is you're mine, okay? You're mine just like I'm yours. So, in the future, if I don't want to hear about any of your old relationships, it's because the thought of another man's hands on you repulses me."

"What about lips?" Lois couldn't help but tease. "Because Jeff is quite the kisser." He gave her a pointed look, reminded of the time she kissed the intern to get back at him for kissing Zatanna. "Right, okay," she quickly retracted. "Why don't we just agree that we're both jealous maniacs when it comes to past relationships."

Clark smiled. "Agreed, but I thought you weren't jealous?"

Lois rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you _ever_ tell anyone that I'm jealous of _anyone_, I'll make sure you regret it."

He knew she wasn't bluffing. Even the man of steel was afraid of the wrath of Lois Lane. "So, fight's over?" he asked hopefully, his eyes drifting to her lips. He wove his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

She smiled. "Yeah, time to make up." She pulled his head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed over them, soaking them from head to toe. Lois let out a screech of surprise as Clark focused on anchoring her so she wouldn't be jostled by the force of the wave.

They looked at each other and laughed. Lois pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Clark happily returned kiss after kiss as his hands ran down to her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze before gripping the back of her thighs to hoist her up. Lois moaned softly into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked further into the ocean so that the surface of the water settled under his chest, which assisted in concealing just how close they were.

When oxygen was needed, Lois pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against his. Their eyes were still closed as they tried to regain their breaths. "This is pretty intimate for such a public place, Smallville," she whispered, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Right," he breathed, making no move to let her go. "But, we're on vacation. Let's loosen up just a little bit."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Getting a little bold there, are we, Mr. Kent?"

Clark grinned. "Don't act like you don't like it. Besides, I don't see you trying to untangle yourself from me, _Miss Lane_."

She bit her lip, finding it incredibly sexy the way her name slid off his tongue. In response, she tightened her legs around his waist and threaded her fingers through the dark, wet hair at the back of his head as she kissed him again. Clark groaned, his fingers dancing along her spine, reaching the ties of her bathing suit top. He smiled against her lips.

Lois could feel his exploring hands and pulled away slightly. "Clark, we're at the beach, not Crater Lake."

He chuckled. "The story about Lana and me never happened. Chloe was just messing with you."

"You didn't seem to mind pushing my buttons," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should know by now that pushing your buttons has become my greatest skill," he replied smugly.

She made a face and socked him in the shoulder. "Careful, Smallville. I just might do something you won't like."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" he challenged.

Lois looked over his shoulder and spotted a well-toned blonde man enjoying the ocean water about thirty feet away from them. She smirked and jumped off of Clark. He let her go and watched as she was about to walk toward the man. He pulled on her hand and she swung back into his embrace, making ripples in the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to talk to that guy over there," she pointed behind her toward the blonde.

"Why?"

"Because he seems lonely," she responded.

"That's not my problem," he said.

"I don't want him to be alone," she said innocently.

"So you're going to leave me lonely?" he asked incredulously.

"That's the plan," she nodded. "You don't need me."

Clark shook his head, hearing her words in a different way. "Like hell," he mumbled, pulling her flush against him and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Lois's hands trailed up his arms, gripping his biceps as she opened her mouth to him, her tongue swirling around his. One of his hands trailed down her side and around to her ass, where he cupped her flesh and squeezed. Lois moaned into his mouth as he continued to caress her backside. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, shifting closer as his other hand moved down to her ass. Clark slid his lips away from hers, moving down her neck in open-mouth kisses.

"Clark," she moaned, her own lips sucking at his neck.

"Oh, Lois," he whispered, nuzzling her skin with his nose. "I can't…I can't do this anymore."

Confused, she pulled away from him. "What?"

"I can't do this. You and me, we're…we're just…" he tried to put his feelings into words.

"What, Clark?" she asked sternly, her hands dropping to his arms.

"You're too much," he responded. "I can't-"

"You can't what? Do us? Is that what you're going to say?" Her voice laced with hurt and anger was sweeping over her features.

"No! No, not that," he quickly said, his hands raising to cup her face in his hands. "Lois, what I mean to say is that I can't do slow anymore. It's so hard. You're too much for me and I know you're still not ready and I don't want to push you. I just want you to know that I'm struggling with the idea of not having all of you."

Lois immediately felt embarrassed for assuming he was going to walk away. It seemed old habits die hard. "Oh," she said softly. "Smallville, this is hard for me, too. There's nothing I want more than to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Her eyes widened in humiliation when she realized what she just said.

Clark smiled and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. "Good, so I'm not the only one." He leaned down to give her a heart stopping kiss.

She squeezed his biceps. She pulled away to catch her breath. "But," she began breathlessly. "We need to be careful. I don't want to lose this, what we have. In my experience, things always go south because of my habit to rush things. Smallville, this is too important to me and my track record proves I am no good with holding relationships."

"My track record is no more impressive than yours," he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. It won't be that easy to get rid of me, remember?"

Lois grinned. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You promise?"

"I promise. I'm yours." He looked in her eyes to convey how true his words were.

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a big, ardent kiss. Another giant wave came crashing over them and, this time, they moved with the currents. Clark stayed underwater and pulled Lois's legs out from under her, causing her to fall backwards. He came up laughing until he saw the furious look on her face. Without warning, she jumped on him and dunked him under the water.

(((o)))

Back on the shore, Oliver and Chloe were keeping a close on Lois and Clark, seeing how long it took them to hash out their problems. They laughed when they saw their friends get pummeled by a few waves.

"It took them about half an hour," Oliver said.

"Guess they have a knack for taking their sweet time," Chloe smiled.

"Good thing I don't," he smiled wickedly, leaning in for a kiss.

She smiled and closed the remaining space between them, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you. What did Clark tell Lois about the whole red K blunder?" he asked once they pulled away.

"Well, you know Clark and his inability to deceive people," she smiled with a roll of her eyes. "He told her it was something he and I made up when we were in high school. Like an insider between us."

"And Lois bought that?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Of course not. She just didn't press him on it," she replied.

Oliver nodded slowly in understanding.

"Chloe?"

The two turned in the direction of the voice and was surprised to be greeted by the sight.

"Lana?" Chloe exhaled.

The petite brunette smiled. "I thought it was you, although I couldn't be sure with you sitting next to Oliver."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe spoke, quickly rising to her feet. "A lot's changed in the past year."

"I know. I've been keeping tabs on everyone in Smallville, not in any creepy way or anything," Lana laughed nervously.

"Well, it's good to see you," Chloe smiled, hugging her friend.

Lana gladly returned it. "Good to see you, too. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, yeah, you should stick around. We're all on vacation, so we're completely free."

"We?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, Oliver, Lois, Clark, and I," Chloe responded.

"Clark's here?" Lana subconsciously ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, he's enjoying the water at the moment," Chloe replied.

"I'm going up to the bar to get a couple beers," Oliver said, leaning down to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

Lana watched as he walked away. "So, I heard about Jimmy. I'm so sorry for not being able to see you back then."

The blonde flinched at the memory of her ex-husband, but put on a brave face. "Yeah, thank you. Of course it was painful, but I'm happy now. Jimmy would've wanted that, I know it."

"I can see how happy you are," Lana smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better than Oliver, believe me," Chloe smiled brightly. "You know, I never imagined this was how my life would turn out, but I can honestly say I've never been happier. You know, I have Oliver, Lois is safe, and Clark has been doing a great job as the Blur."

"Yes, I've heard all about that. I'm very proud of him," Lana replied.

Chloe stared at her for a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, the last I remember you were dosed with a whopping amount of kryptonite, which is why you went away in the first place. Why are you out here in Mexico? I mean, surely you would make sure to keep a safe distance from Clark."

"Yeah, about that. Well, I've been doing my job as a protector down here. I'm actually canvassing the area. There's a low profile drug ring lead by a dirty cop who has been selling to children mostly along the coasts of Cancun. I've been keeping my eye out when I spotted you."

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked, concerned. "Did you catch them yet?"

Lana sighed. "No, not yet. They're very secretive. I've only been able to catch a few of them without tipping the rest off."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got everything under control. Since the recent missing co-conspirators, the ring hasn't been selling. I've bought some time," Lana responded.

"Are you sure? Because I know Clark and Ollie wouldn't mind-" Chloe began.

"No, really. I wouldn't want to tear you guys from your vacation. Trust me, I've dealt with worse situations before. I can handle it."

"Okay, if you say so," Chloe smiled slightly. "One more thing. If you happen to run into Clark…?"

"I forgot to mention the best part. I'm kryptonite free," Lana grinned. "I've been working with this doctor who studies the affects of meteor rock. He helped me get rid of the kryptonite without losing the suit."

Chloe smiled. "Wow! That's great."

"I know. Now I can work with Clark. You know, be a part of the team."

Chloe didn't have a chance to respond before they heard laughter coming their way. They turned to see Clark walking backwards towards them holding Lois by the waist and her with her hands grasping his shoulders.

"Seriously, Smallville, if you trip I will laugh my ass off," Lois spoke through her already ongoing laughter.

"Not if I trip you first," he replied, pulling her closer and spinning her around so that her back was to his chest.

"Get off of me! If I fall, I will hurt you!" she shouted, trying to free herself from his grip.

He laughed and spun around, wrestling with Lois who was in the middle of trying to pry his hands from her body. His laughter immediately died in his throat as his eyes caught sight of Lana standing in front of him.

"Lana," he said, clearly surprised.

Lois suddenly stiffened at the mention of that name. She looked up in horror and sure enough, the petite brunette was standing there, wearing a smile on her face. Her worst nightmare had come true.

"Seems a lot can change in a year," Lana said.

**Don't leave me without reviews. I will hunt you down if you do.**


	4. Clark: Red Passion

**Look at that. It's another chapter! This one by far is the longest. I guess Clark had a lot going on. Anyhoo, I'm working on the next one right now and I'm not sure when I'll update, but I'll try for next week. Until then, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Smallville, lots of things would've been different.**

Clark couldn't believe his eyes. Lana Lang was standing before him, clad in nothing but a skimpy red swimsuit. Before, he would have felt very attracted to her and although he still thought she was beautiful, now all he felt was indifference. She was smiling at him and he and he perceived he wasn't doubling over in pain.

He released Lois and took a step towards Lana. "How is it possible?"

Lana looked cautiously over his shoulder at Lois who had a mix of anger and hurt washing her face. Mistaking Lana's gaze, Lois cleared her throat. "I'll leave you to talk. Where's Oliver?"

"He went to the open bar for some beers," Chloe answered, worried about the look on her cousin's face.

Before anyone could speak another word, Lois walked away in search of Oliver. She couldn't believe how close she and Clark had gotten just to have Lana come in and sweep him away again. A part of her, though, knew this was exactly how her life went. Every time she experienced happiness, something tragic usually followed close behind. Normally, she'd just tough it out and move on. But this time, this time was different. This was Clark and she couldn't ignore the ache in her chest. Growling in anger to hide her sorrow, she made it to the bar and spotted Oliver perched on one of the stools drinking a cold Anis del Toro.

She sighed and plopped down on the stool beside him. "Hey, bartender! Lemme get one of these!" She pointed to Oliver's drink and the bartender nodded.

"Hey, Legs," Oliver greeted. "What's with the long face?" he asked, even though he was pretty certain of the answer.

"Lana and Clark are going to get back together," Lois said as the bartender placed the drink in front of her. "He'll just drop me and go running back to her. History has proven that is what's going to happen."

"Oh, come on, Lois. Clark isn't going to run back to Lana. It's different now. He cares about you too much," he said.

"No, nothing is stronger than his love for her. I've been around longer than you have. He's made a life for himself, he's got so much going for him and she's going to drag him down again, turn him back into a lovesick puppy." Lois's voice was strong, seemingly calm. Anyone who didn't know her well, could easily say she was fine. However, Oliver could detect the pain laced in. She took a long pull of her beer. "But, hey, if that's what he wants, I won't hold him back. He deserves to be happy. He was never really happy with Lana, but he thought so, so I won't try to make him stay with me. We'll both end up unhappy."

"Lois," Oliver pulled her out of her daze, placing a hand over her knee. "How do you know that's what's going to happen?"

"Because in my life, in the end, I never get what I want. I lose the happiness I thought I could finally keep. This is just like any other scenario." She looked up at him and he could see the tears building up in her eyes. "This is the other shoe dropping."

"This isn't the same," Oliver said. "You want to fight for him."

"But I won't. For a second, I believed everything he told me when we were in the water. I believed he really wanted no one but me. I guess I've made a fool of myself. Clark's the sweetest guy in the world. Believe me, Ollie, he may care about me more than he ever has, but I'm nothing compared to Lana Lang." Lois took the last few gulps of her beer before slipping off her stool and heading in the direction of the hotel.

(((o)))

Clark watched as his girlfriend walked away in somewhat of a frantic pace. He wanted to say something, but wasn't sure there were any words to describe what he was feeling. He could feel in his gut that Lois was reeling from seeing his ex-girlfriend. Sighing, he decided to deal with Lois later. Right now, he needed answers from Lana.

Turning back to the brunette in front of him, he smiled. "Okay, so how come I'm not writhing in agony right now?"

Lana chuckled. "I've been working with a doctor in Paris to get rid of the green kryptonite. He managed to help me keep the suit with all the powers without the meteor rock embedded. I've spent the past couple months down here and the islands to help bust some bad guys."

Clark smiled. "That's great, Lana. I'm glad to know you're utilizing your powers for good. Some people I know let it go to their head."

"Believe me, Clark. All I ever wanted was to do good in the world. I never thought this was possible for me, yet here I am," Lana smiled.

"Well, it seems you're doing a great job," he smiled.

"Thanks. Umm, there was a question I've been meaning to ask you, though." Clark waited for her to speak again. "I was wondering if there was any room on your team for me."

He was taken aback by her request and looked at Chloe, who simply smiled. "Uh, yeah, we would love to have you join the team," he looked back at Lana with a genuine smile.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. A moment passed before her smile faltered slightly and she spoke up again. "So, uh, I couldn't help but notice you and Lois…"

Clark just smiled widely, his eyes lighting up. She had never seen him so happy. "Yeah, it's been a couple months since we've started dating. She's fantastic. She always was, I just never saw anything beyond her being a pain in my ass."

"I wouldn't have imagined the two of you. I mean, yes, I was the first one to point out there was something between the two of you, but to actually see it, it's a complete shock."

Confusion swept over his face. "Are you not happy for me?"

"No, of course I am," Lana quickly retracted. "I told you to move on and I'm glad you finally saw what everyone else has seen for years. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt that you and I lost our chance to try again, but I'm very happy for you."

A smile graced Clark's face again. "So, we're okay? There's no, uh, no lingering feelings or anything?"

Lana smiled softly. "No. I'll always love you, Clark. Nothing can change that, but I'm glad that we can be friends now."

"I'll always love you, too," he smiled and pulled her into a hug, but quickly pulled away. "Oh, sorry. Now you're all wet."

Lana chuckled. "That's okay. I'm actually gonna go for a swim now."

Before she could get away, Chloe piped up, "Hey, we're all going to the club later. You should join us."

"Really? I don't want to intrude," Lana replied.

"It's not intruding if you're invited," Chloe smiled.

"Alright. I'll meet up with you guys around nine tonight. I know this really cool place," Lana said, before running off into the direction of the ocean.

Chloe and Clark looked at each other and breathed a sigh of alleviation. "You have no idea what a relief it is to not worry about her. And we just recruited another to our team," Clark smiled. "I always wondered how she was doing and now, it's like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

"Clark, you haven't been blaming yourself for what happened to Lana, have you?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

He grimaced. "Well, it sort of was my fault she had to leave Smallville and all her friends. If I wasn't weakened by green kryptonite, she could've stuck around."

"And where would you be now?" Oliver asked, walking up to them. "You would have still been with her, wouldn't you?"

"Oliver, what's the matter?" Chloe asked, concerned by the look on his face.

"Would you have stayed with her?" Oliver asked, ignoring Chloe's question.

Clark looked at him with confusion. "I don't know what could've happened."

"That's not a no, Clark," Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Chloe pulled on his arm, making him face her. "What's going on?"

"Lois ran off because she thought Clark and Lana were getting back together," he told her. "She said she'd step back and let you be happy, even though she really wants to fight."

_Oh, no, Lois,_ Clark thought regretfully. "No, Lana and I aren't getting back together. We're just friends. I've explained to her that I'm perfectly happy with Lois and she's okay with that. I just want Lois."

Oliver's anger let up and he relaxed. "Well, you better do something fast before Lois hauls ass."

Clark knew he was right. If there was one thing Lois was good at besides being a reporter, it was running from her feelings. If he didn't act soon, she'd be gone, maybe forever. With a nod, he raced for the hotel, at human speed, but still quick enough to find her still in the shower. For once, he appreciated her marathon showers. Zeroing in with his super hearing, he could hear her ranting to herself. He could also hear sniffles between words and realized she was crying. Clark hung his head and sighed heavily. He hated knowing he was the one to hurt her. He had to think fast; to make everything right. He stood in complete concentration, so focused on fixing his relationship with Lois that he didn't hear the shower turn off or her leaving the bathroom.

"Clark?" she said, surprised to see him standing there.

He looked up and quickly registered that she was clad in only a towel. It took every muscle to keep his eyes on her face, away from the tiny red towel that exposed her long, smooth legs. He just wanted to reach out and run his hands along her silky skin. There were faint tan lines he could see peeking out from her chest running to her neck. For some reason, he found that incredibly sexy. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of those thoughts and refocus on making her stay. "Uh, Lois, what are you doing up here? I thought we were going to spend the day at the beach."

Anger flashed in her eyes for a moment, but then quickly faded away. "I figured I'd just stay here. You know, I don't want to get too much sun. But what about you, Clark? You shouldn't be with me, you should be with Lana." She meant for that to mean he should be at the beach with his childhood sweetheart, but her heart cringed at the way her words came out.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

She took a step back. "Because that's where you want to be."

"Who said that's where I wanna be?" he asked, taking another step.

"You did. I mean, you didn't say it say it…but I know you want to. You always want to," she stuttered, continuing to back up until her back was pressed against a wall.

Clark knew Lois loved when he took charge and judging by the way her heart was beating erratically, he took the hint and kept advancing on her. "I always want to what?" he asked huskily.

"You…you always want to…" She couldn't get the words out as he stood in front of her, still in his swim trunks, hair still damp from being in the water, and his dark eyes. She clutched the ends of her towel so tightly her knuckles began to turn white.

Clark placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall and leaned forward. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before traveling down to her lips. Lois's breathing began to quicken as he leaned closer, but she quickly regained her composure and slipped out from between him and the wall.

"Look, Clark. You shouldn't be doing this. I'm sure Lana is waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting," she said, keeping her back turned to him.

"Lois, what happened? Why are you acting like this? Like I don't want you?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You don't want me, you want her. It's always been that way. I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. Don't stay with me just because you feel obligated to. Just go to her. I'm fine with it," she said, tears burning her eyes.

Clark shook his head and turned her around to face him. She struggled to get away from him, but he held her tight to him. "Lois, listen to me. Lana and I are over. We have been for a long time, believe me. I don't want her. I want you, just you. You make me happier than I ever have been before and I know you don't want me to leave. I can see it on your face. You want me to stay with you. Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I just don't want you to end up regretting that you stayed with me when what you really wanted was Lana. She's always been the one you ran after. I don't believe you'd just drop her and come after me. I'm not that special," she replied, looking him in eyes, not deterred by her own feelings.

"I hate when you say that. You are special. You're extremely special to me," he said, raising a hand to her cheek. "I never wanted to be alone. That's why I chased after Lana for so long. I did love her, but that love is over. Lois, I could never resent you. I chose to be with you because I care about you, because I want you."

She shook her head, still doubting his feelings. "Clark-"

"No, Lois," he said sternly. He grasped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I _don't_ want anyone but you. I. Just. Want. You." To make sure it got through her thick skull, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands ran through her wet hair, holding her in place. He felt her resist for a moment before moving her lips against his. Taking it as a good sign, he pushed her back against a wall, pressing his body into hers. Clark lifted her higher against the wall, wrapping her leg around his. A moan escaped her lips. He grabbed her left hand and pinned it against the wall, intertwining their fingers as his tongue parted her lips. Lois swirled her tongue around his, battling for dominance. His left hand gripped her hip, feeling as the towel rode up her thigh.

Clark groaned into her mouth as he felt her push against his bare chest. He reluctantly broke away from the kiss and looked at her through half-lidded eyes. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, her hair was in disarray, and her lips were swollen from the aggressive kiss. She was smiling seductively at him. Pressing her hands to his chest, Lois pushed him all the way back towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge and he fell onto his back, gazing up at his girlfriend as she climbed onto the bed. She straddled him, not caring that her towel was beginning to slip off her body. Clark's hands slid up her thighs, squeezing lightly. Lois bit her lip before leaning down to kiss him ardently. She ran her hands up his arms to his head, her fingers threading through his hair. The towel parted and Clark could feel Lois's skin rub against his.

"Lois," he groaned loudly.

She simply grinned and rolled her hips against him, feeling him harden underneath her. Clark sat up, holding her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, nibbling on his lips.

"Lois…" he mumbled. He pulled back and she latched her lips onto his neck. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest, the towel pooling around her hips. "Lo…is this what you really want?"

"Mmm, you don't know how long I've wanted this," she muttered, her teeth nipping at his earlobe.

He groaned again, his hands flat against her back. "But we agreed to take it slow. I don't want you to do this unless you really want to."

Lois placed kisses along his jaw as she moved toward his lips. She kissed him passionately before pulling away. "I know, but I've been rethinking the whole 'taking it slow' thing. Maybe, it's about time we…you know." She finished her sentence with a rock of her hips.

Clark's jaw clenched, finding it hard to resist taking her right then and there. However, he didn't want to spook her by rushing them. Before he could say another word, there was a knock on the door.

The couple looked at each other, annoyed by the interruption. Clark sighed and pulled the towel up around her, concealing her from his eyes. "I think…we should stick to our slow pace. I just don't want to scare you away."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he got up to answer the door. Lois quickly stood up and fixed the towel around her body before calling out to him. "Smallville, you can't exactly answer the door with that sticking out." She pointed at his tented swim trunks and watched as a deep crimson crept into his cheeks. "I got it."

Lois went to the door and opened it revealing Chloe and Oliver. "Uh, Lois. Sporting a new look?"

"Very funny, Ollie," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I just came from the shower."

"Ooh, did Clark join you?" he taunted.

"You know, you're such a perv," Lois retorted, but had a smile on her face. She let them into the room and Clark emerged from the bathroom. Lois glanced down at his crotch and saw he took care of his problem.

"You guys, it's still early. We could head back to the beach," Chloe suggested.

"But I already took a shower. I don't wanna have to take another one later," Lois replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Clark will let you join him," Oliver smirked.

"Again with the perviness," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well, what should we do? We don't need to start getting ready until about seven," Chloe said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Lois suddenly spoke up. "Ooh, I know. I was going through the channels this morning and they have that Zumba program running. Let's do that. It looks like fun."

"I don't really dance," Clark said nervously.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to shake it," Oliver chimed in.

"Oh, come on," Lois smiled, walking over to her suitcase. "We'll all look ridiculous. That's half the fun."

"What's the other half? Dying of embarrassment?" Clark mumbled.

"No, the other half is getting a decent workout. I may be on vacation, but this body doesn't just happen," Lois said, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into. She caught Clark looking at her up and down. She smirked and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back. Chlo, find the channel."

(((o)))

The hours passed away in the day and night had fallen over the city. Cancun was in an uproar of lights once again. It was getting close to nine and the quad was busy getting ready for their night of clubbing. After hours of Zumba, they were surprised they could still stand steadily. Lois had to use her charm to get Clark to dance, and after some persuasion, he got into it. It turned out he was a very good dancer. Oliver was up and dancing before the two girls were and had everyone rolling on the floor in laughter at his ridiculous moves. They all knew he was only trying to get a laugh as he was really a good dancer.

Around seven thirty, Chloe and Oliver headed back to their room to get ready, leaving the other two to do the same. Lois had kicked Clark out of bathroom while she got ready, which he didn't protest much to since he had finished up already. At a quarter to nine, there was knock at the door.

"Clark!" Lois called from the bathroom.

"Got it!" he shouted back as he made his way to the door. He opened it to see his friends standing on the other side. "Hey, guys. Lois is still in the bathroom getting ready."

"Well, I'm still getting ready, too. But Oliver rushed me out of the hotel room," Chloe said as they walked into the room. "I'm gonna go finish up with Lois." She made her way to the bathroom, leaving the men to stand in the living room area.

"Who knows how long they'll be in there," Oliver joked.

"Knowing Lois, we'll probably be standing here all night," Clark chuckled.

"Chloe's no better," Oliver shook his head.

About ten minutes later, the girls walk out of the bathroom and joined the men in the living room. Oliver was sporting a dark gray dress shirt tucked into black slacks with the cuffs undone and his hair was in its usual spiked up look. Chloe looked absolutely stunning in a yellow dress that came down to mid-thigh, wrapping tightly around her hips with thick strips of fabric criss-crossing in the front of her chest, coming up around her neck in a halter form, showing off her bare back and an enticing amount of cleavage. Her hair was left in its natural wavy locks, clipped up in the back of her head, with her bangs swept to the right. Silver earrings dangled from her ears. Her smoky eye look and glossy lips made her appear all the more sexier and her feet were accented with silver strappy stilettos. Clark looked incredible in his all black getup, from his dress pants to the dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tousled just enough to look sophisticated with messy locks jutting out here and there. Lois looked amazing in her deep blue dress that stopped just above mid-thigh, clinging nicely to her curves. The neckline plunged all the way to just before her naval with a diamond encrusted chain linked between her breasts, keeping the fabric in place. Her back was on display as the top was held up by a tie around her neck. She wore black single-strapped pumps and her usual curly hair was flattened down into subtle waves, falling down to her lower back. From her ears hung silver hoops. Her bangs were swept to the left side, framing her face, which was made up with a dark shade of gray eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"Wow, you guys look great," Oliver smiled, carefully eyeing up Chloe.

"Thanks. You guys don't look so bad yourselves," Chloe smiled, moving over to stand by her boyfriend.

They shared a some kisses and sweet nothings while the other two stood frozen, locked in each other's gazes. Clark couldn't believe how beautiful Lois looked. He'd seen her dressed up before, but now it was like seeing her for the first time. She took his breath away. Lois's eyes raked over Clark's body, too stunned by his gorgeousness to speak. Maybe it was the sexual tension, but never before had she thought he looked so good than this current moment.

"Uh, you, umm, you look great…beautiful," Clark finally managed to get out, moving his back up to hers.

Lois blushed slightly, smiling widely. "You look good, too."

Clark suddenly found feeling in his legs and closed the short distance between them, placing his hands delicately on her waist. "I mean it. You look amazing," he whispered in her ear. Her hands moved up to his shoulders. She turned her head and brushed her lips against his softly. Before she could get too far, he captured her lips in a slow kiss, pulling her closer by her waist.

"Ahem! You two gonna stand there all day or are we gonna get a move on?" Chloe interrupted playfully.

Clark and Lois separated in embarrassment, but he grabbed her hand to keep her close. "We're ready, we're ready. Keep your panties on," Lois smiled.

"With my help, she won't be able to," Oliver smirked.

Chloe hit him playfully in the chest. "I swear, sex is all you think about."

"Only with you, babe. Only with you," he smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey! I thought we were leaving," Lois said.

"Right," Chloe said, looking over at her cousin. "We just have to wait for Lana. She said she'd be here at nine."

"Lana? She's coming?" Lois asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I invited her when we were at the beach," Chloe said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, no, it's fine," Lois waved her off. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Okay, then. Let's head down to the lobby and wait for her. She should be here any minute, anyway," Oliver said, consulting his watch.

Chloe grabbed her silver clutch and followed Oliver out of the room. Lois went into the bedroom to retrieve her black clutch. She turned to leave when she found Clark blocking the doorway.

"You sure you're okay with Lana tagging along?" he asked.

She put on a fake smile. "Of course! Would it matter if I minded? She's your friend and Chloe's and if she wanted to come, I'm okay with it."

Clark looked at her, not buying the façade. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lois, I know you still feel weird about her. Just remember, I'm yours."

She pursed her lips in thought and Clark took the opportunity to kiss her. She smiled. "Okay. Let's go." She gave his shoulder a playful punch and ushered him to the door.

(((o)))

When they met up with Lana, Lois felt a surge of jealousy when she caught sight of the petite brunette in a tight white dress, hugging her curves beautifully. The dress was a little higher than mid thigh and came low in the front, giving an eyeful of cleavage. Her back was almost completely bare with the exception of a thick strip of fabric spanning from one side below her shoulder blade to the other. She wore silver heels and her hair was curled around her shoulders. She looked like she had stepped out of a magazine and Lois felt like she just got run over by a truck. Lana showed up with a good looking date, which eased Lois's mind just a little, but not enough to get rid of her insecurities.

The four followed Lana and her date into the club and were immediately impressed by what they saw. The place was huge, giving way for the numerous people inside. The lights were down low in shades of blue, purple, and red, much like the neon sign outside flashing _Club de Kriptonita_, and from the speakers blasted good dance music.

"There's a bar down at the far left and the dance floor is straight ahead!" Lana talked over the loud music, holding onto her date, Adam's hand.

"I'm heading to the bar first to get a drink!" Lois said, moving in the direction of the bar. Clark was right behind her, holding her hand, as the Chloe and Oliver followed suit along with Lana and Adam.

The six got seated at the bar and ordered some drinks. Chloe began chatting with Lana and Adam while Clark, Lois, and Oliver conversed on their own. A new song reverberated through the club.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Lois squealed. "Clark, come on. Let's dance!" She set her crantini down on the bar and tugged on his arm.

"Uh, no, Lois. You know I'm not a very good dancer," he shook his head nervously.

"Smallville, it's dark in here. No one will see you. Please?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

He made the mistake of looking into her eyes and almost gave in. However, before he could answer her, Oliver spoke up. "I'll dance with you."

"Great!" she beamed and hooked her hand into the crook of his elbow, pulling him onto the dance floor. Clark watched as his girlfriend and his best friend began dancing, a little too closely for his liking. But that was just his possessive side nudging at his conscience. He knew there were no lingering romantic feelings between Oliver and Lois anymore, but he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Oliver with his arms around Lois's waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. They were gyrating to the music, huge smiles gracing their faces, and that just upset him even more. Oliver leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Lois glanced at her boyfriend quickly, then threw her head back in laughter before moving to whisper something in reply. Clark's jaw clenched and he turned his attention toward Chloe, who was still conversing with Lana. Adam left the girls to talk amongst themselves and took a seat next to Clark.

"A guy can take only so much of girl talk, am I right?" Adam spoke in a mild accent and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Clark smiled forcefully.

Adam let his eyes rove over the dance floor and he spotted Oliver and Lois dancing. "That's your girl, right? Why aren't you dancing with her?"

Clark looked toward Lois, who was currently grinding her ass against Oliver. He sighed. "I'm not very comfortable dancing."

"Man, I would endure anything just to dance with my girl like that," he said, nodding toward the dance floor.

Clark was about to reply when the club's strobe lights flickered even faster than they did before and glitter began to rain down from the ceiling. The blue and purple lights were almost blinding as the red sparkles fell to the floor. Clark inhaled deeply, beginning to sigh when his eyes flashed a brilliant red. Soon, they returned to normal and he immediately felt relaxed. He leaned back against the bar, watching Lois intently, and downed his beer before finishing Lois's drink. Lois ran her hands over Oliver's shoulders and Clark decided he had enough.

He stood up from his seat and stalked onto the dance floor. When he reached the couple, he pulled Lois away from Oliver. "If you don't mind, I want to dance with _my_ girlfriend," he said, an edge in his voice.

Oliver was a bit taken aback by his attitude, but stepped back. "Alright. No need to get all hostile."

"Yeah, seriously, Smallville," Lois said, somewhat annoyed by her boyfriend's tone.

"Excuse me if I don't enjoy watching you two humping on the dance floor. I thought you were my friend, Oliver _Queen_," Clark glared at the blonde.

Oliver was confused for a moment, but then realization hit him. Clark only acted this way if… "You know what? I get it. I'll just go back to the bar," Oliver said, raising his hands in surrender.

"No, Oliver. Don't leave," Lois said, halting him before turning to Clark. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't appreciate this whole caveman act, okay? So, you better drop it right now and apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to anyone, least of all a guy trying to steal my woman," Clark responded harshly, pulling Lois by her arm. "What would Chloe think, huh?"

"We were just dancing, Clark! We're friends, we can do that!" Lois replied indignantly.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you saw me dancing with Lana like that, would you?" Clark leaned forward so his nose barely touched hers. "You know you would be jealous."

Lois became furious and pushed at his chest, yanking her arm out of his grip to no avail. "Clark, let go of me."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that," he smiled and pulled her flush against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her locked in his embrace.

"Don't call me baby…" Lois began, but Oliver began sneaking away to the bar. He pulled Chloe away once he reached her. "I think Clark is infected with red K," he said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Chloe asked.

"While Lois and I were dancing, he was sitting at the bar just fine. But then, something happened and he just marched over to us and started talking about how I was trying to hook up with Lois. He was being crass like he is when he's infected. Lois began yelling at him and he got all smug and cocky."

"Oh, that definitely sounds like red K," Chloe said. "But how?"

"I don't know, but right now he has Lois," Oliver said.

"She'll be fine. Clark would never hurt Lois, not even on red K. Come on, we need to fix this." She grabbed his hand and headed back to Lana and Adam.

(((o)))

"Don't call me baby. Being sexy won't excuse your rude behavior," she berated him.

Clark wouldn't let Lois go. He held her close, ignoring her statement, and began dancing to the music. Lois continued to push against him, trying to free herself from his grasp. She almost lost her resistance when he started placing sweet kisses along her neck. No matter how angry she was at him, he always new an effective way to make her melt.

"Clark," she said sternly. She pushed against him again. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said softly against her ear. "Can't I just dance with my girl?"

"You didn't want to dance earlier, but as soon as Ollie offered, it's a problem," she retorted.

"He shouldn't have been all over you like that. You're mine," he growled, softly biting her neck.

Despite herself, Lois moaned. She felt his hands move down her back and cup her ass, roughly pulling her even closer. "I never took you for the possessive type. Besides, it was just a dance. It's not like I was trying to do anything with him."

"Coulda fooled me," Clark huffed against her ear. "I don't like anyone else touching you."

"I am not a possession, Smallville," she said breathlessly against his neck.

"God, baby. You're so feisty," he smiled devilishly. "It's such a turn on." His mouth found hers and he kissed her fiercely, his tongue sweeping across her lips.

She wasted no time opening her mouth to let his tongue in, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She moaned as their tongues battled in her mouth. One of Clark's hands left her backside to trail up her side, his thumb caressing the side of her right breast. Lois could feel her body growing hotter as his arousal pressed against her lower belly.

'_Wait, this isn't right,'_ Lois thought to herself as Clark devoured her mouth. _'He never acts like this in public.'_ She pulled away from his demanding lips, the few inches Clark would allow before he was kissing her again. "Wait…wait, wait…Clark." She pulled her lips away breathlessly. "Are you feeling okay? This isn't usually like you."

Clark gave a feral grin. "I'm feeling great. It's just because I'm with you, and baby, I wanna do so many things to you right now." With that, he kissed her passionately again. His hands were back on her ass again and she could feel him begin to pull her dress up.

An alarm sounded in her mind and she abruptly grabbed his hands, moving from his embrace. "Clark, are you out of your mind? We are in public!"

Clark licked his lips and looked her body over. "You want privacy? Alright then."

He grasped her hand and began pulling her to the back of the club. He found the hall that led to the storage room and the restrooms. Clark quickly pulled her down the hall and into the storage room, locking it behind them. He pushed her up against the door, pressing his body into hers, laying his hands flat against the door on either side of her head, and kissed her fervently. Lois moaned at his roughness and gripped the collar of his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer. Their tongues swirled passionately in her mouth as Clark thrust his pelvis into hers. She moaned at the feel of his hardened member. Her mind was quickly clouding over with lust. She wanted this, more than anything, but not in some dusty storage room. She wanted their first time to be special. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Clark was not sound of mind. He was more…careless than usual. However, it was a major turn on to see him so unreserved.

"Clark, baby," she mumbled against his lips. "Don't you think…mmm, we should go back…to the hotel?"

He pulled her so close, Lois was surprised they still had clothes on. "What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "It's just, I want this to be special…I want you to make me feel special." She averted her eyes, in fear of looking weak.

Clark simply smiled. He lifted her face and kissed her. "You are special, but I want you now."

Lois couldn't believe the amount of desire burning in his eyes, knowing it was all only for her. "I want you, too, but let's go back to the hotel. It'll be even better if, you know…we're on a bed as opposed to against this door."

He sighed, almost like he was frustrated with her, but then smiled wickedly. "I'm going to rock your world so hard, you won't even be able to stand." Lois was shocked at his statement, not believing she would ever hear something as such from Clark Kent. Before she could respond, he scooped her up in his arms and sped out of the club.

They arrived at the hotel in a matter of seconds and Clark was pushing her through their room, kissing her hungrily and pulling his shirt from out of his pants. Lois was speechless. She pushed roughly at his shoulders. "Whoa, wait a freaking minute," she said indignantly, holding a hand up to him. "How the hell did we get here?"

"I sped us here," he said, taking a step toward her.

Lois took a step back, keeping her hand up. "Sped us? How…that doesn't…how could you…?" She was so confused, she couldn't even form a sentence. She stared intently at him, not knowing what else to do. But then, she took a good look at him in his all black attire. Suddenly, it hit her. Her eyes grew wide in realization. "It's you. You're the Blur."

Clark simply nodded and took a step toward her again. When Lois backed up, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lois. Don't tell me you're afraid of me."

"I'm not. I'm just so confused as to why you never told me," she replied.

"I didn't want you getting hurt because of it. Everyone who knows my secret always ends up leaving me. I was not about to let that happen to you." He meant for it to come out sincerely, but he couldn't help but get angry.

"Clark, that would never happen," Lois said, lowering her hand to her side.

He just snorted and turned his back to her. "You don't know that! If you know my secret, you're in danger. You have to put up with burdens that I give you! I don't want you leaving me because of all that shit!"

"Smallville, believe me," she said, moving closer to him. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Don't feed me that shit, Lois! You already left me twice! You left me after Jimmy died, you left me after I kissed you. You always leave me. We've been doing so well and now that you know my secret, who's to say you won't leave me?"

"I do! Look, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Knowing you're the Blur changes everything, yes, but not in a bad way," she tried to convince him.

"Why is that? Because you're in love with the Blur?" Clark retorted jealously. "That's the only reason you'll stay with me, huh?"

"Are you high?" she shouted at him, obviously hurt by his comment. "If that was the case, why was I with you all this time? I didn't know you were the Blur, but I still loved you. What the hell do you call that?"

"You love me?" Clark asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" she yelled at him.

"You love me," he smiled widely. He closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. "I love you, too, Lois. I love every inch of you."

Lois kissed him back, despite her anger. "Clark, I would never leave you, not intentionally anyway. You're mine just like I'm yours," she said, gently caressing his cheek with her fingers.

Clark didn't say anything. He just kissed her again. His hands traveled down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up effortlessly. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. He plopped her on the bed and her body bounced once, causing Clark to smirk. He grabbed her feet, pulling her heels off before climbing over her body.

"Wait, Clark. We have to talk," Lois said, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"No talking. I want you," he said roughly, kissing down her neck.

Lois moaned involuntarily when his lips met the sensitive skin below her ear. "Mmm, Smallville…" Her eyes closed in ecstasy. Clark began to lick a trail down to the valley between her breasts.

He met resistance when his tongue touched the cold metal of the clasp holding the dress together between her breasts. Before he could rip it off, there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Clark growled, licking her skin thoroughly.

All Lois could do was moan her agreement, her fingers lacing through his hair. The knocking, however, continued. Lois made a move to push him off of her, but Clark grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, kissing her roughly on the lips. "I said ignore it," he snarled before kissing her again.

The knocking had stopped and the couple was too caught up in each other to realize anything from the outside world. But without warning, Clark groaned in pain and doubled over onto the floor.

"Clark," Lois said worriedly as she knelt down next to him. She looked up to see Lana standing in the doorway holding a green rock. "What the hell are you doing?" Lois shouted at her.

"It's the only way," Lana said calmly.

Lois ignored her and looked back at Clark, who was writhing in agony. "Lana, stop," he gasped.

Lana hesitated for a moment before encasing the rock back into a black box. Clark took deep breaths, his body starting to calm down.

"Smallville?" Lois caressed his cheek gently.

He smiled and lifted a hand to her face, brushing her hair back. "We have a lot to talk about," he said breathlessly.

**Review people! I live off of them! Reviews equal happy me and happy me equals more chapters. Obviously, you get the logic here.**


	5. Oliver: Heightened Levels

**I've kind of been putting this story off for a while, but then, I was inspired. So, in honor of feeling the mojo, here's the next chapter to **_**Doom in Cancun**_**. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Smallville, but in my dreams I do.**

Clark, Lois, Oliver, Chloe, and Lana were all sitting in the living area of Clark and Lois's hotel suite. Silence filled the room; the slightest noises echoed off the walls. Oliver and Chloe were staring at the floor between sneaking glances at each other. Clark kept looking from Lois to Lana and vice versa. Lois was too busy glaring at Lana to notice. The other brunette kept her eyes to the floor.

"Okay, well, uh…I can see this doesn't concern us, so we'll just be going. Right, Chloe?" Oliver said, standing up.

She looked up at her boyfriend for a brief moment. "Right! So, uh, we'll just leave. See you guys in the morning." Chloe grabbed his hand and they made their way out the door.

Clark stood up slowly and cleared his throat. "Okay, Lois and I need to talk. Lana, would you mind? We'll all meet up for breakfast in the morning."

Lana nodded and began to stand from her seat, but Lois quickly stood. "Hold up, you're not going anywhere until I know what the hell happened in there," she said, pointing toward the bedroom. "You were hurting him."

"I was helping him," Lana corrected.

Lois snorted loudly. "Yeah, it looked a lot like that with him toppling over in pain and all," she said sarcastically.

"Lois, it may be hard to believe, but she was," Clark said, taking a step closer to her.

"How? You were on the floor in agony, Clark," Lois replied exasperated.

Clark sighed, then looked at Lana. "I'll explain it to her. You can go. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Alright," Lana nodded. "See you later."

After she left, Lois turned to her boyfriend. "Why'd you let her leave? I was not done!"

"Lois, yelling at Lana won't do anybody any good. She had to use green kryptonite on me to cancel out the effects of the red one."

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, shaking her head in confusion.

Clark smiled. "Red kryptonite. It's what caused me to act the way I did. It takes away my inhibitions, leaving me free to do whatever I feel like. That's why I was acting like a complete jerk. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, you were definitely acting like a jerk," Lois nodded in agreement. "But I liked how the night was going to end."

He grinned, but his smile began to falter. "Lois, I want you to know that being under the influence of red K is like being drugged. I don't do anything I would normally do and I'm sorry if at any time I offended you."

"Smallville," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Other than being rude to Ollie when we were dancing, you did nothing I didn't enjoy. I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone, but I like when you get all macho on me like that. It's a major turn on."

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. "And believe me, nothing would make me happier than to drag you back to the bedroom and continue where we left off, but there are some things we need to talk about."

"Right," he confirmed. "This was not how I planned you finding out my secret, but honestly, I'm not sure I would've told you myself."

"It's okay. I understand. You weren't ready to let me in," Lois shrugged. "Nothing to feel sorry about."

"I don't deserve you," he smiled softly.

"Oh, I know," she winked at him playfully. "How about we get comfortable and you can tell me all your dirty little secrets."

"Sounds like a plan," Clark smiled.

The two went into the bedroom to change. Lois went into the bathroom as Clark pulled on a pair of red flannel pajama pants. When he grabbed a white t-shirt to slide over his head, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Lois standing in just her bra and underwear. She took the shirt from his hands and slipped it over her head.

"You look good just like that," she smiled as she sashayed toward the door.

Clark smiled and followed her into the living room area. They called room service and ordered two pieces of chocolate cake and two cups of coffee. Once their snacks arrived, Lois and Clark sank into the couch.

"Alright," Lois smiled, licking some chocolate frosting off her finger. "I'm all ears."

Clark watched as she sank her fork into the slice of cake and brought a piece to her lips. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" When he got an encouraging smile from Lois, he started to explain the entirety of his supernatural background.

About an hour and half later, two plates randomly decorated with scrapes of chocolate frosting and cake crumbs and two empty mugs sat on the coffee table. Clark was sitting on one side of the couch, his body tense. Lois occupied the other end of the couch in complete shock.

"Lois, you're quiet. That's never a good sign." Clark tried to make a joke out of the silence, hoping to ease some of the tension, but all she did was shake her head as if just snapping out of a trance. "Look, I know it's a lot to process. You know, the alien part, being from another planet, the powers, the lies, everything. If you need time, I understand. It's never easy for anyone to accept me and they always end up leaving. So, I get it if this is too much for you-"

"Smallville!" Lois interjected heatedly. "If anyone's freaking out right now, it's you. Stop with the verbal marathon and let me get a word in, okay?"

Clark simply nodded and sunk into the couch a little. He kept his mouth shut, hoping for the worse because in his experience, it was all that was associated with people knowing his secret.

Lois took a deep breath. "So, every time I put my ass in danger, it was you always bailing me out?" Again, he nodded. "And you had to hide this part of you all your life?" Another nod on his part. "And I'm the last to know?"

Clark sighed. "Lois, I never wanted you to be hurt by this. It has nothing to do with me not trusting you or you not being strong enough to handle it. In fact, you're the strongest person I know. There was no doubt you'd be able to keep this secret. It's just that everyone who knows…their lives get turned upside down and I have to watch them either die or walk away. I'm lucky that I have Oliver, Chloe, and very few others, but who knows how long it will be before I lose them, too. And I never want to lose you, ever. That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to keep you safe and I'll admit I was a little afraid you'd look at me differently."

Lois smiled and scooted closer to him. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and placed her right hand over his heart. "It doesn't matter if you're human or an alien. What I see is the amazing heart you have, Smallville, and that is what I still see now. Nothing will ever change the way I look at you or the way I feel about you. You have the ability to take over the world, yet you go out there and save it, everyday. How can I not be in love with someone like that?"

Clark smiled brightly and pulled her into a slow, sweet kiss. "I never knew telling someone my secret could feel this good."

"Are you telling me that you weren't happy when you told Lana the truth?" she asked with a smirk.

"I thought we would finally be happy, but she was blinded by my powers. She stopped seeing me," he said, looking away sadly. "All she was concerned about was being my equal. She thought the only way we could be together was if she had powers like mine."

"And do you feel that way? Like you need an equal?" she asked softly.

"Lois, you are my equal," he said, looking into her eyes. "Just being you, staying exactly as you are is what makes you perfect for me. Lana didn't seem to understand that I was just someone with powers and she didn't have to do anything to be with me. She had stolen a suit from Lex the last time she was in Smallville, one equipped with powers just like mine, and it was absorbed into her skin. We worked together while she was in town and the reason she left was because the suit absorbed green kryptonite, which is lethal to me. It makes me extremely sick. Lex knew about it and created a kryptonite bomb. He gave us an ultimatum; either the bomb goes off and Lana and I stay together or she absorbed the kryptonite and we had to say goodbye again."

"Wait a minute," Lois said, removing her arms from around him. "Are you saying that the two of you were forced apart? You didn't have a choice?"

"Well, we did have a choice. We chose to stop the bomb and go our separate ways," Clark replied, sensing what was going on in her head. "Lois, after she left, I could have searched the entire world to find a cure, but I didn't. Although it hurt a lot when she left, I knew it was time to move on. We never worked because we were never meant to be together. I accepted that. Besides, my feelings for you were already growing. It was getting harder to deny."

"But when Lana came to Chloe's wedding, you chose her," Lois replied, looking down at his chest.

"There was not one part of me that didn't want to follow you to Star City because I hate to be away from you. But at the same time, I wasn't sure what it was I was feeling for you. It was completely foreign to me. With Lana, I knew what to expect, but with you, I couldn't face it if there was a chance I'd lose you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just too scared."

Lois looked up into his eyes and knew right away that he was telling the truth. She smiled and bit the side of her lip. "Well, I'm glad you got over it. Otherwise, we wouldn't be sitting here."

He grinned and pulled her into his lap. She placed her knees on either side of his thighs in a straddling position so that they were now chest to chest. She rested her hands lightly on his shoulders as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. "This feeling right here, what we have…I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I love you, Smallville. I really do," she whispered with a shy smile.

"I love you, too, so much." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "So, what were you and Oliver talking about on the dance floor?"

She chuckled a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." When he narrowed his eyes at her, she rolled hers. "He told me to look at you. When I did, you were staring so hard at us it was like you were going to burn a hole through us…which is actually possible for you." It was Clark's turn to roll his eyes. "It looked like your head was about to explode."

"You two were dancing a little too close for my liking," he huffed.

"I know. You already told me all about how you didn't like Oliver all over me."

Clark grimaced. "Yeah, as Kal, I can be a little rude."

"A little?" Lois laughed.

"Okay, I can be a total jerk," he relented.

"Try a huge, jumbo-sized jerk. I was about to knock you over the head," she said.

"I deserved it. It's just…Lois, the thought of you with anyone else…it makes my insides twist."

"Smallville, I know. When I saw Lana, I thought you'd just go running back to her. You never could resist her and that made my insides twist and then some. You don't have to worry about losing me to anyone. You won't." She kissed his nose playfully.

Clark smiled and kissed her lips. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, parting her lips and letting her tongue sweep across his lips. Clark granted her access, opening his mouth, and pulling her impossibly closer. His hands roamed around her waist, slipping underneath her shirt to slide across her smooth skin. Lois moaned slightly into his mouth at the feel of his fingers. They danced across the hem of her panties before moving up to play with her bra clasp. Lois pushed her lips against his, easing him back so that her hands could grasp the ends of her t-shirt. Clark helped her pull it up over her head and he tossed it over the couch before pulling her lips back to his. Her skin brushed against his and she moaned, pressing even closer to him. Their lips gave way to their tongues, which fought for dominance in Lois's mouth as Clark scooted to the edge of the couch. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and proceeded to carry her into the bedroom. Lois kissed him with all she felt for him, feeling happier than any previous moment in her life.

"Lois…" Clark moaned, his lips sliding over her neck as he pushed her up against a wall.

She grinned in bliss at the feel of him pressing against her. Her fingers threaded through his hair, keeping him against her. "Clark…love me," she whispered.

He kissed her passionately, succumbing to the desire he'd denied for so long, the animal inside him awakening and taking over. But, Lois didn't seem to mind too much.

(((o)))

Lois woke up the next morning feeling extremely elated. A smile graced her lips as the memory of Clark being deeply embedded within her ran through her mind. The bed sheets clung to her naked body as she stretched and purred as a gentle breeze from the opened window caressed her skin. Her hand felt the space beside her, searching for her boyfriend. When she didn't feel his warm body, Lois opened her eyes. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her lips when she saw Clark floating about five feet above the bed completely uncovered. His hands rested under his head and his ankles were crossed. Lois bit her lip as her eyes lingered on his bare backside. With a happy sigh, she stood on the bed and looked at his face. He wore a small smile, making her wonder what he was dreaming about. She scanned his entire body, which was on clear display. Grinning, she climbed on top of him, giggling again when her legs dangled beneath him.

She leaned down and brushed kisses against his neck and shoulders. "Smallville," she whispered. He stirred a little, bringing his arms down to wrap around her, but continued to sleep. Lois smiled and kissed his neck again. "Smallville," she drawled out.

"Hmm, Lo…" he mumbled. "Don't tease…I love yo-marshmallows…soft, like you…"

Lois grinned at his sleep talk. "You love marshmallows, baby?"

"Mmm, yeahhh…and Lois. I love Lois…my babe…my babe loves me."

"She does, does she?" she continued, laying soft kisses along his chest. "How do you know?"

"Told me…she loves my alien. No one loves alien like her…" Clark turned his head to the side, a sleepy grin on his face. "She's the best…the best part of me…Lois…is…I'm gonna marry her."

Lois's eyes widened. '_Did he mean it, or was it just him sleep talking',_ she thought to herself. "Really?"

"Hmm…Lo, marry me…I love you, not the marshma-be my wife."

Lois leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart. "Yes, I'll marry you. Just ask me when you're awake." She kissed his cheek.

"I love her…so much…" Those were his last words before he went back under the full claim of sleep.

"I love you, too, Clark," she whispered with a smile, before closing her eyes.

A few hours later, Clark woke up. He felt incredible. He and Lois made love for the first time last night and it was more than he could've ever imagined. He even had a dream about proposing to her and she accepted. He smiled and stretched languorously. He met resistance when he felt a weight on top of him. His eyes caught sight of dark hair splayed across his chest. A smile popped onto his lips at the sight of Lois sleeping on him. It was then Clark noticed they were floating. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and slowly floated back down to the bed.

"Mmm, Smallville," Lois mumbled, snuggling closer into his chest. "You awake now?"

"Yeah, honey," he smiled, kissing the top of her head before pulling the sheets over them.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" she asked sleepily.

Clark chuckled. "No, I was not aware."

"Well, you apparently love marshmallows."

"I do love them. But not as much as I love you," he replied, giving her a light squeeze.

"Yeah, you said that. You also said your babe loves your alien. Now, I'm not sure if you were referring to me loving you even though you're an alien or you're calling Clark Jr. an alien because frankly, little Clarkie is out of this world."

Red crept into his cheeks. "I think it would be the former. What else did I say?"

Lois thought about it for a moment before responding, "Nothing for the front page." She didn't want him mulling over the whole blurry proposal and then feel pressured to think about asking her.

"It's funny. I dreamt I proposed to you," he said.

Lois rolled her eyes. Well, there goes that. "Really? What did I say?"

"You said yes."

She smiled and propped her chin up on his chest to look at him. "Well, that was a dream."

Clark's eyebrows knitted together. "So, if I asked you, you would say no?"

"I don't know. You never asked me. Besides, Smallville, it was a dream. They're not always what you want to happen in your conscious state. And isn't it a little early to propose?"

He stared at her silently for a few minutes. Lois was fidgeting under his gaze. "Marry me."

Her eyes snapped up. "What?"

"I want this to be real. Marry me," he replied seriously.

Lois laughed incredulously. "Smallville, you don't have to ask me just because you had a dream about it. You don't see me banging down Channing Tatum's door asking him to marry me, do you? You don't even have a ring! And I distinctly remember you freaking out when I was under that spell and we were sort of engaged."

"Our relationship was very new a couple months ago. Of course I was freaked out and I wasn't the one to propose, you were…sort of. Anyway, I'm not asking just because of that dream…and I don't want you having any dreams about marrying anyone else," he replied with mock seriousness at the last part, pointing a finger at her. "Lois, I…" He paused for a moment. "I've been thinking about this for a while. We've been dancing around each other for five years now. I don't want to be without you." He placed her on her side of the bed and blurred away. Before she could blink, he was back, wearing a pair of boxers and holding a small, black box in his left hand nervously. There was a tray sitting by her with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, a glass of orange juice, and a vase containing white lilies. "If this is moving too fast for you or you're not one hundred percent sure, you don't have to answer. Just know that I want to make you my wife someday. So, if you think you can handle it…" He opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with an average sized diamond placed perfectly in the center. "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

She stared at the ring for a long while. Clark grew nervous as he stared at a seemingly frozen Lois. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He opened his mouth to retract, but was surprised when Lois jumped at him. They went tumbling onto the floor in a mess of arms, legs, and sheets. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Put that ring on my finger now, Smallville!" she exclaimed happily.

Clark laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. She brought her left hand up into view and he slid the ring onto her finger. Lois grinned, leaned down, and kissed him hard. He laughed into her mouth; no previous moment could ever replace the happiness in this one and he was proud of it.

(((o)))

"Lois, I don't think they're awake yet," Clark said.

She pulled the keycard to Oliver and Chloe's suite out of her pocket and slid it through the lock slot. "If I'm awake, they're awake." The light flashed green and she opened the door.

"Honey, we'll see them at breakfast. You can tell them then," he tried to reason.

"Chloe and I made a promise after she tried to hide her engagement to Jimmy. We promised each other that if one got engaged, the other would be the very first to know," Lois said, entering the room.

"Lois-" Clark tried again, but stopped when he heard some indistinctive noises. Having a pretty good idea what said noises indicated, he didn't want to tune into his super hearing. "I don't think we should go in there," he quickly whispered when he noticed her moving toward the bedroom.

"Why not?" she asked, but then a muffled moan emanated from behind the door. Lois's face contorted into confusion for a brief moment before morphing into a mock horrified expression. "Are they…? This early in the morning?" she mumbled, mostly to herself, and proceeded to turn the knob to the bedroom door.

"Lois, no!" Clark whispered loudly, but she already burst through the door.

"Surprise!" she shouted.

Oliver immediately pulled himself off of Chloe and both of their heads snapped to the door.

"Lois!" Chloe cried, scrambling for the sheets.

"Wow, Cuz. You know, when I wanted to have that conversation about you and Oliver in the bedroom at McDougal Inn, I never expected to actually see it," Lois smirked as Clark came to stand behind her.

"Maybe if you didn't barge into our room, you wouldn't have to," Chloe growled, grabbing her clothes from a nearby pile by the bed.

"Well, I had some news that I needed to share, pronto," Lois smiled brightly, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Something that couldn't wait until breakfast?" Oliver asked, pulling his pajamas pants over his hips before standing from the bed.

"No," Lois shook her head and stepped forward. Flashing her left hand, she smiled again. "I'm getting married."

Chloe's eyes just about popped out of her skull. "What?" she asked, a grin beginning to spread on her face.

"Lois and I are getting married," Clark smiled, coming up to place his hands on his fiancé's waist.

"Oh, my god!" A now clothed Chloe ran up to the couple and threw her arms around them. "This is so great!"

Lois hugged her cousin back tightly. Oliver came around the bed to congratulate them as well. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"This morning. Clark was floating in his sleep, so I hopped up on him-"

"And you guys got it in," Oliver smirked.

"No," Lois said sharply. "He was talking in his sleep and he was mumbling about marrying me. Then, when he was awake, he asked me."

"That is not enough details!" Chloe exclaimed. "We're gonna get dressed and meet you downstairs for breakfast. Then, we'll go over everything."

"Deal. Oh, and you know you're my maid of honor, right?" Lois replied with a small smile.

Chloe's face lit up like the fourth of July. She pulled her cousin into another tight hug before they left.

"Well, it took them long enough," Oliver commented.

Chloe laughed heartily, pulling him into a long kiss.

(((o)))

Breakfast had been eventful. Lois and Clark announce to Lana and Adam they were engaged and immediately, Lana and Chloe began discussing details while Adam, Oliver, and Clark conversed by themselves. Lois tried to listen to all the wedding talk, but her eyes kept wandering to her fiancé. She blinked. The new label was going to take some getting used to, but she couldn't be more thrilled.

Everything happened so fast, however. First they're on this amazing trip in Cancun, then Lana comes back, then she finds out Clark's the Blur, then 'I love you's' are said, then they make love, and now they're engaged. Lois stared dreamily at the man beside her mindlessly chatting with the other guys, and she couldn't help but think everything that happened was meant to happen.

After everyone filled their stomachs to the verge of popping the button on their jeans, they all headed to an amusement park for their final day in Mexico. Lana had directed them to the nearest Funspot Attractions Park and the group immediately divulged in the attractions.

Oliver, Lois, Chloe, and Adam went on the Tilt-A-Whirl first, then jumped onto the Tea Cup ride, which Lana joined in on. They stayed on for a second spin and by the time they got off, no one could walk in a straight line. Clark suggested they go inside for some of the indoor games. They all split up into random groups. Lois and Chloe took over the Air Hockey table while Clark and Oliver battled each other at the Basketball Throws and Lana cozied up to Adam at Skeeball. They went around with each other to various arcade games and collected a lot of tickets. Clark had gotten Lois a huge stuffed purple teddy bear and she chose an average-sized stuffed dog wearing a coincidental plaid sweater for him. Oliver gave Chloe a Fushigi ball and she got him a little amateur bow and arrow set. Lana and Adam bought over-sized blow up mallets.

When they went back outside to all the rides, Lois spotted the huge Mega Drop. "Ooohhh! Let's go on that!" She pointed to the ride.

"Uh, that's kind of high," Clark said nervously.

"Come on," she whined. She moved closer to him so she was out of ear shot to everyone but him. "You said that the only reason you can't fly is because you're afraid of heights. Time to squash that fear."

"Lois," he started, but she turned fully to him, wrapping her arms around his neck – the huge bear dangling behind him – and leaned up toward his ear.

"No ride, no nookie tonight, baby," she whispered before tugging on his ear lobe with her teeth.

Clark groaned and pulled her tighter against him. "That's not fair. It should be a rule that you can't use sex as a weapon."

"Well, it's not and I am. So, what's it gonna be? You gonna stay down here and miss out on this," she gestured to her body. "Or, man up and get your ass on that ride?" He looked at her warily, took a visible gulp, and then nodded nervously. "Good boy," she smiled and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Lo, I think we need a little persuasion over here," Chloe smirked and tugged on Oliver's arm.

"What's the matter, Ollie?" Lois teased, turning to face him. "I _know_ you are not afraid of heights."

"I'm not," he defended. "But terrifying childhood memories greatly discourage me from stepping foot anywhere near that thing."

"Oh, jeez. Don't tell me you're a bigger baby than Smallville," Lois rolled her eyes.

Clark pinched her ass in complaint, causing her to give a little yelp and jump away from him. She glared at him, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes.

Oliver smirked. "What are you going to do? Persuade me like you did Boy Scout?"

"Like hell," Clark said, pulling Lois back to him. Lana smirked at that. He really was crazy about Lois if he got that jealous over something so meaningless.

"No, but there is a whole closet full of secrets I'm sure you'd like me to keep hidden, Oliver," Lois grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't dare hold that against me over an amusement ride," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Ollie, give up. She's got you beat," Chloe chuckled. "And you will tell me all his crazy fetishes later," she articulated toward her cousin.

Lois winked at her. Oliver groaned and slumped forward a bit. "I'll get you back, Lane. When you least expect it."

"Ooohh, I'm so scared!" she visibly shivered in mock fear.

"Alright, then. Mega Drop it is," Lana nodded.

The group chatted absently while waiting in line for the ride. When it was close to their turn to go on, Oliver started to back out. "Oh, hell no. I'm not getting on there," he shook his head.

"What is so bad about a mega drop? I've seen you jump from higher distances than this," Lois griped.

"That's different. I'm in control of my height and how fast I'm going down and where I land. This," he waved a hand toward the contraption. "Is just…" he shivered.

"What happened that was so bad?" Adam asked.

"I was fourteen when my friends and I went to a carnival. They were all picking on me because I'd never been on one before, so I got all cocky and dove headfirst onto the ride. I don't know why the worker who was in charge of the ride wasn't paying attention, but he didn't notice I wasn't strapped on properly. He started the ride and I almost went flying out of the thing. Every time we dropped, I'd hit my head and then fall into my seat. I was so scared I actually pissed myself."

By this time, Lois was falling backwards into Clark laughing so hard. "That...is too…funny," she managed to speak between her laughter.

"Yeah, haha," Oliver made a face at her. "Well, now you know. And I'm not going on."

"Oh, yes you are," she said once she composed herself. "Chloe, watch Clark. He's easier to get on the ride. This one is gonna need a little more of a push." She emphasized her point by pushing Oliver forward in the line.

The six were eventually seated on the ride with Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe in that order on one side and Lana and Adam on the other.

"When you least freaking expect it, Legs! I. Will. Get. You!" Oliver growled, gripping tightly onto the bars holding him into his seat.

"Oh, come on, Ollie," Chloe smiled, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "You need to loosen up."

"Yeah, don't be like Clark here, who looks like he'll rip apart this entire machine," Lois smirked, pointing at her fiancé.

Clark grimaced at her and let his hands drop into his lap. The ride started up and the girls were all calm. As soon as they began to drop, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and made a strange screeching voice from a closed mouth. Clark was gripping the bars again, which Lois had to pry his hands from before he clenched right through it.

By the time they got off, Lois and Chloe were in tears, laughing at their respective men.

"What happened?" Lana asked.

Lois had to lean on her cousin for balance. "Clark was about to break free of the ride; his face was like he just bit into a sour lemon!"

"And Ollie was about to piss himself again!" Chloe laughed. "He was making this weird screeching noise…" she couldn't stop herself.

"Okay, okay, you had your laughs!" Oliver growled. "I think it's time to go now."

"No! We have to go on the go-carts before we leave," Lana said.

"Yeah, come on. One more ride and then we'll go home," Lois said, grabbing Clark's hand.

They all spent a good while on the go-carts before calling it quits and heading back to the hotel. "I so don't want to go home tomorrow," Chloe complained.

"I know. I'm going to miss you guys," Lana sighed.

"We'll try to come back as soon as we can. And you can visit us anytime," Clark said.

"It was really great seeing you again," she smiled.

"It was good seeing you, too," Chloe hugged her friend.

"I'll try to keep in touch," Lana said.

"You do that. We've got to make plans like these again," Lois smiled.

"Alright. Well, we could do breakfast one last time tomorrow morning before you all leave."

"Deal. See you tomorrow morning," Clark smiled and gave Lana a hug. Lois had to bite her tongue to refrain herself. Oliver and Chloe smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at being so transparent. Lois had given Lana a quick hug before the shorter brunette left with Adam. Oliver and Chloe went up to their room shortly after while the last couple made their way toward the small Tiki bar situated in the corner of the lobby.

They sat down and ordered drinks. Lois sighed and looked around the lobby.

"You okay?" Clark asked softly.

"Yeah," she smiled as the bartender set their drinks in front of them. "I'm just a little sad to be leaving tomorrow. Then it's back to the real world."

"I thought you liked living in the real world," he teased with a light smile.

"I do, probably more than I should," she chuckled, fiddling with her glass. "But you make it easy to slip away. You know, forget everything around us and it's just you and me."

"Honey, it'll always be like that," he replied, reaching for her hand, which she turned palm up to play with his fingers.

"I sure hope so," she smiled at him.

"I know so," he said seriously. "I'll make sure of it."

Lois smiled a little wider and leaned over to kiss him. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Never hurts to hear it again," he smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her once more.

**Hopefully the abundance in this chapter will make up for the dreadful wait inflicted upon all of you. My sincerest apologies. Review please.**


	6. Heading Home

**Well, here it is. The last installment of **_**Doom in Cancun**_**. It is very bittersweet to see this story come to an end. I'm sad that I need to bring it to a close now, but I'm happy because I can move onto my next project. So, enjoy the final chapter of **_**Doom in Cancun**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Smallville is not, and never will be, mine.**

Someone jumped onto the bed. She could hear hushed voices surrounding her. She did her best to ignore them, snuggling down into the warmth of her sheets. With the blanket thrown over her head, the sunlight was diverted from her eyes and made it easier for the lull of sleep to call her back under slumber. She was almost out once again…until a weight dropped on top of her.

"What the hell?" Lois growled sleepily, ready to wring the culprit's neck.

"Rise and shine!" came a perky voice and from what she could tell, it came from the person laying atop her; Chloe.

"Rise and shine, my ass!" Lois pushed Chloe's body off her and turned onto her stomach.

"Come on, Lo! Wakey wakey! We gotta get a move on here."

"Sleep," Lois mumbled.

Chloe pulled the sheets off of her and smacked her ass. Lois groaned and reached for the sheets. "No! It's time to get up! Clark and Ollie went down to check out and I'm supposed to help you pack," Chloe said.

Lois sighed and rolled onto her back. "It's too early. You pack."

"I'm not doing it for you!" Chloe retorted with a head tilt. "And it's only eleven."

"My point exactly," the taller cousin said.

"Come on. I know, really, we can leave whenever we want, but you gotta get up sooner or later."

"I choose later," Lois smiled and sprawled out on the bed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She jumped onto her cousin and began wrestling with her. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" She laughed, shaking her cousin's shoulders vigorously.

Just then, Clark and Oliver walked back into the room. "Chloe, what the hell are you doing?" Oliver chuckled.

"She won't move!" Chloe shouted while continuing to shake Lois.

"Clark, you better go help her," Oliver grinned, patting him on the back.

"Real smart. Send Smallville over here and see if either of us leave this bed," Lois smirked and tossed a wink at Clark.

Oliver shook his head in amusement before moving over to the bed. He plucked the petite blonde off her cousin. "Clark," he gestured to the bed.

Clark stepped up to the side of the bed where his fiancé was glaring up at him.

"Move me, and I will hurt you," she threatened.

He smiled. "Why do you always have to be so hostile?" Gathering a squirming Lois in his arms, he pried her from the sheets and pillows.

She growled, but swung her arms around his neck. "Get ready to feel my wrath."

"I'm feeling something, but it's not wrath," he murmured, tightening his hold around her waist. His head lowered to hers.

"Even after they've romped in the sack, they're still so sexually charged," Chloe broke through the couple's haze.

Lois smirked and dropped her hands to his chest and pushed him away playfully. "Well, since I was forced out of bed," she shot at teasing glare at Chloe and then at Clark. "I guess I'll just get ready."

"I'll be in the living room," Oliver said. "We cleared out of our room already."

"Alright, and somebody go get me some coffee," Lois commanded.

"Your job, boy scout," Oliver patted Clark on the shoulder. "I already got this one her fix." Chloe punched him in his bicep. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "You've been spending too much time with Legs."

"I've taught you well," Lois smiled and nodded at Chloe.

"Come on, Green Jeans," Chloe smirked and pulled on Oliver's arm.

Oliver groaned at the nickname. And followed his girlfriend out. Clark turned to his fiancé. He smiled; he didn't think his life could get any better.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked with a smile of her own, plopping back down onto the bed.

He didn't answer right away. He just continued to smile and walked over to her. He towered over her, gazing with deep, blue eyes. Lois blushed lightly under his stare. Finally, he leaned down and his whisper rained on her face, "I've never been happier in my whole life."

Lois felt warmth spread through her chest. She couldn't think of a good enough response so she did the next best thing. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her hands thread through his hair as his hands braced against the mattress at either side of her for support while he kissed her back.

"Oh, you drive me crazy," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

Clark smiled and pulled away to lay a sweet kiss on her temple. "I'll be back with your coffee soon."

She nodded and he left the room. When she was sure he had gone, Lois flopped back on the bed and let out a quiet, uncharacteristic squeal. When Clark came back, she was in the shower. He let himself imagine Lois in the shower for a moment before making the bed and packing his suitcase. He had extra time – even without using superspeed because of Lois's marathon showers – so he packed her bags as well. He took a little more time packing Lois's things, getting distracting by her clothing, especially by her lingerie collection. He caught himself having less than innocent thoughts about her, but then smiled. He didn't have to worry anymore since they were a couple. God knows the amount of impure thoughts he's had already.

Clark sat down on the bed next to the bags and sighed in content. He tossed a glance toward the bathroom door and then at his watch. Lois had been in the shower for roughly forty minutes. He smirked to himself. He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, a huge burst of steam smacked him in the face.

"Lois, if you don't hurry up in there, I'm going to drag you out," he called to her.

"What is it about this morning that makes you think you can manhandle me?" she called back.

He could see her silhouette through the barely transparent white shower curtain. She was rinsing her hair. "Maybe I'm trying to restore some of my manliness you've so rudely taken from me."

"Smallville, you may have the build of a MMA fighter, but you are as soft as a plush toy," she teased.

"Promise to squeeze me later?"

"Clark!" Lois admonished playfully, pulling back the curtain to stare at him in mock shock. "You're lucky you're all the way over there or I would smack you."

He grinned and walked over to the bathtub. He pulled back the curtain and took in the sight of her glistening with water. "Look at that," he murmured.

"Smallville!" Lois shrieked and flicked water in his face. "Get out of here!"

"Please, like I haven't seen it all before," he smirked.

Lois stood under the spray of the shower with her head cocked to the side and a hand on her hip. "Did you by any chance get slipped some red K? Because you seem way too cocky right now."

Clark grinned widely. "Maybe you just bring it out of me." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the tub. "You're finished."

"Hey!" She squirmed in his arms while laughing. He turned off the shower and turned his attention back to her. "Good one, Smallville. Now you're all wet." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can change my clothes," he retorted before kissing her senseless. He stumbled backwards into the sink as they dueled with each other's tongues. Clark let his hands slide down her wet back to her ass where he gripped it firmly.

Lois moaned as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're wearing too many clothes," she gasped breathlessly.

"Can't let me have the advantage, can you?" he asked with a chuckle as he turned to sit her on the sink.

She grinned and peeled his shirt off. "Nope."

He laughed and the bathroom began to fill with steam once again.

(((o)))

"Alright, everybody got everything?" Oliver asked, looking around the sitting room where the quad's bags surrounded them.

"Yep, I got my one and Lois's three," Clark playfully shoved his fiancé.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I wore something from my lingerie bag," Lois retorted.

"Oh, Lois, do you still have that little green number? The one with the lace corset?" Oliver asked with a grin. "That one was…"

He was cut short when Chloe frowned up at her boyfriend and smacked him upside his head. Even though she knew Oliver and Lois had no romantic feelings between them anymore, she still didn't like reminiscing about the time they were together. Clark glared at the blonde man and it was obvious he refrained greatly from scorching him with his heat vision. He didn't like – absolutely loathe, actually – thinking about any man, especially one that she had once loved, with Lois in any way or form. His fists tightened at his sides until his left hand was gently prodded open by Lois slipping hers into his.

"Not a good topic to bring up, Ollie," she scrunched her nose with a shake of her head.

"Right. Sorry," Oliver grimaced.

"Anyway. All our belongings are here, so let's head out," Chloe chimed in.

She grabbed her bags and walked out of the hotel room, followed by Oliver carrying his bags and apologizing for his little slip up.

Lois slowly looked up at Clark and tried to hide a smile at the jealous look on his face. She reached up to run her fingers along his clenched jaw. "That's in the past."

"I know," he huffed. "I still don't like to think about it."

"I know," she said softly. "But guess what."

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"I love you."

Clark smiled and cupped her cheek. "I love you more." He kissed her softly.

"I don't think you do," she retorted, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.

"I think I do. It's impossible to love someone more than I love you," he smiled with one arm around her waist.

"Except maybe me loving you. Can't top that, Smallville," Lois grinned.

"Wanna bet?"

"What are we betting? Because I think there's a certain prize I'd like to possess." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she glanced down.

"You already possess everything I am," he replied seriously. "I'm one hundred percent yours, Lois."

She looked him in his eyes, mistaking no emotion she found there. Her smile softened as her hands crept up into his hair. "As I am yours." She moved in the rest of the way to kiss him fully and slowly.

He pulled away, but not before bestowing one last kiss on her lips. "Time to say goodbye to Cancun."

"I'm really gonna miss this place. A lot has happened this past weekend that I don't want to forget," Lois stated as they left the hotel room to meet Chloe and Oliver in the lobby.

"We never have to forget," Clark supplied. "We always have our memories."

"And our souvenirs," she grinned while flashing him her ring.

He sported a huge smile of his own as they lugged their bags to the elevators.

(((o)))

"Okay, you two have some kind of thing with planes, because the only time I see you getting frisky is when we're in midair," Lois commented as she lounged back on the jet's couch with a light drink in her hand. They had went to breakfast right after clearing out of the rooms to say goodbye to Lana and Adam. Then, they were on their way back to Kansas.

Chloe pulled away from Oliver sheepishly and pried his hands from her backside. "We're trying to keep our mile high club membership," she replied.

"Obviously," Lois smirked.

"You know, you should try it," Oliver nodded.

"How about it, Smallville?" Lois looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her.

Clark blushed slightly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Tired of me so soon?" Lois cocked her head to the side.

"I don't think that's possible. But I already have issues being on a plane, I don't want to make it worse," he responded, placing a hand on her thigh.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Might take your mind off of it. I know exactly what to do to get you going."

"Lois," he hissed, half in warning half in amusement as she nipped at his earlobe before sitting back in her seat with a sly smirk. "You're gonna kill me."

"All in due time, Clarkie," she patted his knee.

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It was meant to be only a sweet kiss, but each time their lips met it was like a magnetic pull bringing them closer. Clark latched onto her bottom lip, sucking and nibbling; thinking about every time he had to witness her biting down on it and couldn't lean over to do it himself. Now he knew why it was so appealing. Lois scooted closer to him, gripping the back of his head and letting him continue his assault on her mouth. Nothing was sweeter than kissing Clark; well, unless sex was counted. She moaned a bit when his tongue pushed her lips apart.

"Looks like the mile high club is about to gain two new members," Oliver teased, breaking them out of their kiss.

Clark pulled away bashfully, but before he could get too far, Lois kissed his cheek. "I'll have my way before we get off this plane."

"I'd like to see you try," Clark challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, it is so on," Lois grinned and punched him in the shoulder. She took a huge swig of her drink.

Chloe and Oliver shared a knowing grin. "Anyway, can we hope to see no R rated scenes from the Lois and Clark Matinée?"

"Noooo promises, dear cousin," Lois grinned, with a head tilt.

"Then, please. Try to keep your clothes on," Chloe said.

Lois looked at all three of her companions with a contemplative expression painting her face. "You know what I just thought of? You've all seen me naked."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, Oliver grinned mischievously, and Clark narrowed his eyes cautiously. "We don't need to advertise that," the kryptonian griped.

"Relax, Smallville. Only one person gets to do more than see," Lois smiled.

Oliver coughed and Chloe smacked him in the chest. "Clark is such a caveman."

"Not my fault I don't like to share," Clark commented.

"The things we talk about," Chloe shook her head.

"I couldn't ask for better people to share my life with," Lois raised her glass. "To having the best friends anyone could ask for."

The other three grabbed their glass and beer bottles to clink together as they soared through the sky.

(((o)))

"Home sweet home," Chloe smiled as they exited the jet atop Luthor Corp.'s helipad.

"Back to the norm," Lois smiled slightly.

"Speaking of, I have a shareholder's meeting today at four. So, I have to spin by the penthouse and then come back here," Oliver said. They headed for the elevator.

"And I have to relieve Emil from Watchtower duties. Plus, get back on the Kandorians' trail," Chloe said. "I actually miss my little tree house."

"I have to do some patrolling to make up for the weekend. I'm sure John Jones handled the city just fine, but I can't help but make a quick sweep," Clark said.

Lois sighed inaudibly as they descended to the main floor of the building. It was back to the same old, restlessness of Metropolis; just as she liked it, but she was definitely going to miss the relaxation and serenity of Cancun. A lot happened over the weekend; some she enjoyed, some not so much, but all in all, it was a well-deserved, well-rested vacation.

Clark noticed Lois's silence and gently reached for her hand. She looked up at him and he silently questioned her with his eyes. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Yes, the weekend was over and the four friends were back to scattering across the city, doing their own thing to help the people of Metropolis; but they would always have their memories, stories to tell, and much more. Who even said the quad's adventures were over yet?

THE END.

**Well, that's all, folks. Honestly, I stalled on this chapter for the mere reason I didn't want it to be over. I am so fond of this story and I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to it. Alas, the time has come. The end of my first Smallville multi-chapter story. Let me go, before I do something stupid like cry. Farewell for now.**


End file.
